TAKA
by Arachno-Lad
Summary: "If you could do good things for other people, you have the moral obligation to do those things." Sky Pursor's past is not a good tale and it's one she's longed to know more about. But, when she discovers why her parents went missing, she uses that power to become a hero and stop a dark force beyond her control. *Based on The Amazing Spider-Man*
1. Prologue

"1.2.3… " A little girl could be heard counting and facing a wall as she continued to cover her eyes and count.

"18.19.20! Ready or not, here I come!" She had finished in excitement and began to look all around her house. First, she had entered to what appeared to be the living quarters and began search under the sofa and around every hidable spot there was. Just as she was about to go search somewhere else, she noticed the window and what lied below it's curtains, a pair of brown loafers sticking out from the bottom. The little girl observed them and giggled.

"Well it looks like I'll never find you... daddy!" She had said approaching the curtains and swiftly pulled them only to reveal a broom fall from under it and a pair of emtpy shoes below it. She was a tad upset, but continued the search for her father, at that moment she was in a hallway that only lead to one door that was closed at the end of it. She figured he had to be in there. She skipped towards and was about to grab onto the knob, until…

**THUD**!

A lot of loud banging and yelling could be heard and papers that sound like they were being torn and thrown around. She heard multiple men speaking in an uknown language, but one phrase in english was repeated over and over.

"Where is it!? "

The little girl was frightened and eventaully backed away from the door and was about to run away from it, then the noises stopped. She was hesitant, but she took the chance and opened the door. The room was completely trashed and empty. Papers, furniture, and other strange objects were all over the floor. The little girl roamed around the room, until she found a body on the floor slowly breathing and all bruised up.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried out and went to go embrace with her father. He was alive, but still very weak. He was able to get up and close the open window in his office. The little girl's scream gathered the attention of her mother who was mortified at the sight of her beaten husband and his trashed office.

"Kim, my research... they're looking for it. It's time, we have no choice." The father had told his wife and handed his child to her. She had nodded and began to enter all of their rooms and packed for an unknown location. Clothing, toys, and other items were thrwon into multiple suit cases and into the family car. The husband took a final stop in his office and broke one of the compartments of his desk to reveal a secret file hidden inside and quickly stashed it away in his jacket. They had all entered the car and began to drive. After about a 30 minute drive into Queens, New York, they reached a house. The people who lived in it began to emerge from inside, an older japanese couple, probably in their fifties. The father and mother exited the car as the little girl watched them talk to the couple. They looked surprised and began to nod in agreement to what the mother and father had told them. They all began to unload only the suitcases labled, "Sky" on them and took them into the house. After that the adults gathered around the dinning table as the little girl peaked at to what they were saying. The conversation was short lived and soon the parents began to get up and leave.

"Remember that her gymnastic practices are at 6:00pm on tuesdays and thursdays, and she hates to eat the crust on her sandwitches." The mother had said to the older couple while playing with her daughter's hair and beginning to tear up.

"Why are you crying mommy?" She began to ask.

"Goodbye, my little bird. " Her mother had began to cry and kissed her daughter's foreheas before heading to the front door. The father than began to get down on one knee and was face to face with her.

"Listen Sky, you're going to be staying with your grandpa and grandma for awhile, okay?" He had told her.

"But, why can't I go with you?" She had asked. He brushed off the question and began to head to the front door as well. He turned around to catch a final glimpse of the couple and his daughter.

"You be good." Were his final words before exiting the premises. The little girl ran up to the glass front door and saw her parents get in their car and leave. She was stuck to the door in a state of shock. Her grandmother had began to hold her tight as she continued to look out into the empty drive way.

"Everything's gonna be alright." She had told her.


	2. Chapter 1

"Miss Pursor? Miss Pursor!" A voice can heard yelling at a girl who was having trouble with whatever she was dreaming about in the classroom. The yelling ha no effect on her and continued to be in a mid-nightmare. The boy next to her was beginning to worry and began to jab her with his elbow.

"Sky get up. You're going to get us both in trouble, again!" The brown skinned boy who was overdressed for school, kept whispering to her and was growing extremely nervous as the entire class watched him try to wake her.

"Gah! What! What! Is it the roof again baa-baa?" She had frantically awoke and looked around at the class who were confused by her phrase.

"Are you finished sleeping in my class, miss Pursor? The teacher had stopped the lecture to scold her about sleeping in the middle of it.

"Sorry, Mrs. Podemski. It won't happen again." Sky had nervously laughed and began to take notes like the rest of the class.

"Well, sorry won't get you a passing grade. I suggest a goodnight sleep, should keep you more focused than usual." Mrs. Podemski had told Sky before returning to the lecture. After class, Sky and her friend had gotten out of there and walked over to their usual lunch area.

"Caught in the act again huh?" He had teased her.

"Heh, ya. You know how I am around this time of the year." Sky had replied looking a bit uneasy.

"Is it because of the weather? Or the fact the competiton finals for gymnastics are right around the corner? Or is it the anniversary of when your parents…" He listed the many reasons until he mentioned her parents and she began to get more upset, and signaled him to please be quiet.

"I'll just stay quiet now." He responded after getting the hint.

"Thanks, Dave." She replied sarcastically. As they made their way to lunch they could hear what sounded like chanting coming from the outdoor cafeteria area. They approached the commotion and saw a giant crowd in a circle. The two quickly bypassed everyone to get to the middle to see what was happening.

"Looks like Ella's trying to fix the situation again." Dave had said upon seeing what the commotion was about. A girl in all pink winter attire was trying to stop a tall muscly dark skinned jock from abusing a kid with pruple hair in all grey.

"Oh, please stop! I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." The girl in pink had tried to reason with the African American.

"Quiet girly, Lightning has a quota to fill. Now eat your greens little evil dude." Lightning had said while holding the purple haired kid upside down trying to stick his face into a lunch tray.

"Put me down you weak minded fool! Not unless you want me to unleash my pure intentions of Ev…" The purple haired kid had threatened him until having his face smashed into a lunch tray. It didn't take long before Dave had the courage to intervene.

"Dave don't." Sky had tried to pull him back into the crowd, button was now approaching Lightning.

"Put him down, Lightning." Dave called out to him. His request was drowned out by the crowd repeating "eat it".

"Put him down, Rudolph!" Dave made his command more clear and personal which garnered the attention of the crowd who have now gone quiet. Lighting took note of his request and dropped the kid on his head. Dave was going over to make sure he was okay.

"Look, Max are you…" Dave was cut off with a fist to the face, curtisy of Lightning. The crowd began to cheer again and started chanting "fight!". Dave got back on his feet and was greeted with a punch to the gut.

"Come on scawny kid! Lightning could do this all day!" Lightning said wanting Dave to fight back for his amusement. Sky had enough of this and began to aproach Lightning.

"Hey, remember those plans that we had on Friday night?" Sky had yelled at Lightning's face.

"Sha-plans!? What pla…"

"Our uhhh date! Now unless you dont want that then I suggest you just leave." Sky cut off Lightning.

"But... " Lightning tried to argue.

"No, buts! Just leave. Bye Lightning. " Sky had warned him one last time. He heeded her warning and began to leave along with the crowd.

"Pfft. Whatever." Lightning had said before taking off. The crowd dispersed as well and it was just Sky, Ella, bruised Dave, and filthy Max. Sky went to give Dave hand and offered her shoulder to help him walk to their table.

"I could have handled that myself thank you very much." Max had said cleaning his face from food with a napkin.

"Sure whatever, Max." Sky had said ignoring his comment and trying to help Dave.

"Hmph. My evil Deeds are needed elsewhere anyway." He said before leaving the three as well. Dave hanged on to both Ella and Sky before they sat him down at thier usual table.

"I don't understand why you do this?" Sky had told Dave trying to clean the blood from his face with a wet napkin.

"I don't understand why you have a date with Lightning?" Dave questioned her while putting his hand on his head.

"I don't, that was to get him to stop wailing on you." Sky explained to him.

"Your eye looks swollen, David. Perhaps it is best that you go to the nurse's office." Ella said while examining the damage on his face.

"You wanna take me then?" Dave said as Ella nodded in excitement to having the opportunity to help her friend.

"Maybe I should go too?" Sky began to get up before being stopped.

"No, you need to go to class. I'd rather have you fixing your grades than worrying over me." Dave had said while clanging to Ella shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sky." Ella had said before leaving the cafeteria with Dave. The rest of the day went on as normal, she knew Dave was gonna be ok. The one thing that was on her mind however was... her parents. Everytime that specific date hits in December, Sky questions why they had left without her. She knew that they were Dead, because of a train accident, but where were they going and why did they had to leave. When she got home later after her gymnastics practice she was greeted by her grandmother.

"Hello my little taka!" Her grandmother had said while cooking dinner.

"I still don't know why you like calling my your little hawk?" Sky questioned her while grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

And I'll still will keep telling you. It's because your strong, independent, and have a free spirit just like a hawk." She had said while grabbing her shoulders and returned to her cooking.

"I'm making tempura with sashimi." Her grandmother informed her.

"Sashimi again?" Sky asked.

"Well I had bought to much from the market and I couldn't bare to let it go to waste. Plus, I thought you loved it?" Her grandmother snapped back at her. During their conversation Sky's grandfather had came and started to unload boxes from their basement.

"No no! Kevin Moto, I will not have this filth in my dinning room!" Sky's Grandmother had yelled at her husband as he was setting the boxes down on the floor.

"These are my basketball trophies though." He stated to her as if she was gonna accept it. She simply rolled her eyes and continued to cook. Sky's Grandfather had soaked feet and was barefoot.

"Woah where's the flood old man?" Sky questioned him.

"I'll show ya." He signaled her to follow him.

"You serious?" She had asked.

"Yup." He had responded walking down into the basement. Sky took of her shoes, rolled up her pants, and followed him into the basement. She saw that there was over three feet of water and was begining to rise as her grandfather had begun wrapping a leaking pipe with ductape.

"Woah." She had responded upon seeing this.

"Damn old pipe busted out and completely wrecked this place. I'm gonna head to the hardware store tomorrow and see if I can fix it myself. That'll save us money. In the meantime, grab some boxes that look like they could still be salvaged." He had said and finished temporarily fixing the leak. Sky began to shuffle some boxes to see which ones were not soaked by the water. She moved a box placed right under the stairs and saw something oddly familiar, a briefcase. Their were intials scratched on the lock, DP.

"Delsin Pursor." It was the only thing she could say. It was her father's name and this was his briefcase. One of the things he left on that faithful night. Sky walked up the basement and focused on nothing, but the suitcase. Her grandparents were argueing about how they should call professional help on the leak instead of Kevin working on it. They noticed Sky enter the room speechless and dropped the briefcase on the table. The room was silent.

"Heh, that belonged to your dad. In fact, your mother actually sold it to him. That's how they met. He asked us to keep it safe for him." Sky's grandfather tried to break the awkward silence by telling her the tale of the briefcase.

"There's nothing in here. Why would he want to keep it safe, there's nothing in here!" Sky began to get defensive and was begining to tear up.

"Well your father was a very secretive man." Sky's grandmother tried to calm her down.

"Ya, I know! So sneaky he was. Leaving his child here and wondering what she did wrong!" Sky began to hold back some of the tears that wanted to escape her eyes.

"Alright that's enough of that. Get that dirty thing off the table. Dinner's ready." Her grandmother commanded her. Dinner was short lived and really uncomfortable. Once Sky was done, she took the briefcase and headed into her room. She began to examine it more to see why it was so important. She knew her father was sneaky. She ran her fingers through the inner lining of cloth on the inside, she felt something off about it. She continued until she hit a opening in it. She tore the lining to reveal a file inside it. Once she discovered this, she quickly closed her door and locked it to make sure her grandparents didn't walk in. There work files containg experiment and secret projects her father had been working on for his company. She ignored and figured it wasn't important to her. There was an article that did peak her interest inside of it.

"Dr. Pursor and Rodriguez's Scientific breakthrough. Wait, Rodriguez? That's Dave's last name." Sky said to herself in surprise. She raced to her computer to see what else she could find about this. She typed in Dr. Pursor and Rodriguez into the search bar to see what came up. Scientific experiments, Animal extraction, D.N.A. recoding, creating advanced human ablities. It also had an article on the deaths of Delsin and Kim Pursor and pictures of the train accident. Sky was a little upset by that, but was more facinated with what her fahter was doing. The company they worked for came up as well, Devin Industries. She entered the website and scanned it.

"Devin Industries named after the late Joseph Devin and are now owned by his two sons D. and M. Devin. Internship instructed by Dr. Robert Rodriguez."

She imediately clicked on it and saw that all the spots were taken.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to find my way into that internship." Sky said to herself as she clicked to print the instructions to the where the internship was.


	3. Chapter 2

Sky looked down at the paper and then looked up at one of the tallest buildings in New York.

"Why did I think I would need help finding the building with the word 'Devin' on it?" She told herself as she began to approach the building and trashed the directions before entering it. The building was very advanced and looked like something out of sci-fi movie. She was caught up in all the technology that she didn't notice she had been standing still for an awkward amount of time.

"Uh miss?" The Lady at the front desk had called out to try to snap her out of her gaze. Sky heard this and quickly approached the woman.

"Oh yes I'm sorry for staring." Sky had apologized. She got caught up in the moment and they were staring at each other for quite a while.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, ya I'm here to see Dr. Robert Rodriguez." She replied.

"Ok, you'll find yourself to the left." The Woman responded.

"The left?" Sky was a tad confused.

"You are here for the internship right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, yes!" Sky responded nervously.

"You're badge, it should be on the left." The woman responded annoyed at Sky's incompetence to follow instructions. Sky looked over at the badges and was looking for a name to disguise herself as.

"Are you having trouble finding yourself?" The woman began to question Sky's intentions and was beginning to grow skeptical.

"No no I'm right here!" Sky had replied and grabbed a random name tag and placed it on her chest.

"Ok Miss Moreno, you'll find the group at the top of the escalators." The women instructed her. Sky thanked her and continued to go to the large escalators in the center of the main lobby. It was long trip and there was a speaker that told the back story of the company.

"Welcome to Devin Industries, the next face in scientific breakthrough! Our founder Joseph Devin has built this company from the ground up and continues to advance forward even after his passing. Now we stride to move forward in science, weaponry, and are recent introduction to Arc Reaktor technology. Devin Industries, Where the future of technology is here!" The Voice coming from the Speakers had concluded right when Sky got to the top of the escalator. She saw group of young teenagers and adults huddled together and knew this was it. She silently entered the group and waited for the tour to begin.

"Hello Everyone, and welcome to Devin Industries. I am David Rodriguez, yes son of the great science mind of whom you're about to meet." Dave had unexpectedly appeared and was leading the group of interns. Sky saw this and quickly pulled her hood from her sweater over her face and began to trail from behind the group.

"Hmph, funny seeing you here. I thought all you cared about were unintelligent things like sports and a social life." A familiar voice had called out to Sky. She turned to see who it was.

"Max?" Sky was surprised that he was part this internship as well.

"Yes it is I! The face of pure evil! Buh hahaha!" Max had laughed maniacally.

"Please no uh 'evil laughs' during the tour a lot of Devin Industries' scientists are at work and need the peace and quiet to concentrate." Dave had told whoever was laughing and continued to lead the group through the facility. Sky quickly covered Max's mouth after hearing this.

"Shh! You'll blow my cover." Sky whispered to him. He seemed to be something about evil, but was drowned out from under her hand.

"And this is the main lab, a lot of the dirty stuff gets done on this floor. It's not my favorite, but it is interesting nonetheless." Dave had led them into a laboratory environment with scientist all over the place doing their own things.

"The germs too hard for you to handle, son?" A voice had emerged from behind Dave.

"Speak of the devil, everyone I'm sure you've all heard of Dr. Robert Rodriguez." Dave had introduced the group to his father who was bounded to a wheelchair.

"Hello everyone, my name well you already know that, and yes I do enjoy long walks in the park." The Doctor introduced himself to everyone as they giggled at his joke.

"But, in all seriousness I'm not helpless or handicapped. Handicapable is more of the term I use. I'm still a scientist and nothing is going to stop me from that. Unlike many with physical disabilities who are told by others that they are stuck the way they are, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness and possibly one with enhanced human abilities. Anyone care to take the chance at how?" Dr. Rodriguez asked the group. The group began to come with solutions.

"Stem Cells?" One of the interns asked.

"Promising, but no. The solution I'm thinking of is more…radical." Dr. Rodriguez answered. Soon the group was left speechless and nobody knew what his answer was.

"Nobody?" Dr. Rodriguez asked a final time before revealing his answer.

"Gene recoding." Sky had answered from the back of the group. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Dr. Rodriguez also wanted to know.

"Or if you want to get more specific Cross Species Genetics. Certain animals have a healing factor and with certain disabilities only needing maybe a couple a cells or tissue, drop some animal genes in their body, and they're basically healing themselves." Sky explained to him and the group. Dave was surprised by this and checked the list of interns to see if she was on it.

"Ya, if you want become some weird mutated freak?" Max responded.

"Where'd you get that theory from, a comic book?" All of the interns started laughing excluding Dave and his father.

"No, no. She's right. Who are you my dear?" Dr. Rodriguez asked and wanted to get a closer look at her name tag.

"She's a friend. She has a very bright mind, but often gets lazy at times." Dave had saved Sky and her father was intrigued by this.

"Hmm, you remind me of one of my old partners." Dr. Rodriguez had told her. The conversation was interrupted by a cellular ring coming from Dr. Rodriguez.

"Well I'm afraid duty calls. I'll leave you all in the capable hands of my son. Nice meeting you all." Dr. Rodriguez exited and kept looking back at Sky while doing so. Dave had opened up a holographic program for the interns to look at while Sky tried to get away from the group.

"Uhh Hi." Dave had tried to get her attention.

"Hey." She had nervously said.

"Since when did you become an expert in Cross Species genetics? Last time I checked, you failed biology." Dave questioned her and was surprised she was here.

"Since when did you and my father work together?!" Sky had questioned him and showed him the article with both their fathers.

"I thought you knew? How do you think we became friends?" He said.

"I thought our dads were just friends, not science bros." She had snapped back at him.

"Look Sky, it's nice to see you and all, but I need to get back to the group. Please do not get me in trouble and stay with them. Last time someone wondered off they died of spider poisoning. Just stay in line." Dave warned her and she nodded in agreement. Dave was hesitant, but returned to the group. Once they had left, Sky began to go the opposite way to see what she could find. She immediately bumped into a man and he dropped papers that he was holding.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry allow me." Sky had volunteered to pick them up for him and noticed something. There were symbols that matched the same ones on documents from her father's suitcase. This caught her by surprise and handed it to him slowly. He was a bit shady and looked a bit annoyed by her and took off not showing any gratitude. She looked around and followed him at a safe distance. He ended up at a door labeled with those two symbols and put in a passcode to open the door. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, but Sky got the passcode before he could notice. Two men approached from inside the door and met up with the man Sky bumped into. They took off in another direction and Sky had the chance to enter the room. She repeated the same passcode that the guy used: one swipe top left, one swipe up from the bottom, and a final swipe right from the top left. A beep confirmed that she had gotten it right and the door clicked open. She slowly entered and saw the contents inside, top secret experiments involving weaponry and scientific mutations. She saw some designs of military gear modeled after animals like wings, horns, armadillo type armor that forms into a bullet proof ball, and some other strange experiment.

"Hey!" A voice was heard yelling at her as she was wondering the facility. She grew nervous knowing she could be charged for trespassing and possibly get arrested.

"You. You're the test subject right?" A tall slender man had approached her in a black suit and hair slicked back. His structure made him look familiar to her, but she just stared at his tall psyche.

"You are the test subject right? You volunteered for this?" He once again firmly asked her.

"Yes! That would be me." She agreed to what he was saying.

"Good, and looks like you were able to disguise yourself as an intern. Smart thinking, we wouldn't want people to know what we were up to in here." He said which made her nervous.

She was led into a room with a one sided window and a weird looking table. It resembled an execution chamber that prisons used when the death penalty was put into commission.

"What did I get myself in to?" Sky whispered to herself.

"Just sit up on the bed and the doctors will strap you in. Your paper work was signed and this should be all and finished in less than five minutes." He instructed her. Sky was terrified, but she knew that she could get into legal trouble if she confesses. She lied down and the doctors began to strap her down. The started to insert injection needles into her forearms that were hooked up to a machine filled with different liquids. The man in the black suit was watching this from the other side of the window.

"She's prepped and ready. Mr. Devin." The scientists had stated to him.

"Please, Mr. Devin was my father, address me as Michael. Let's hope that Dr. Rodriguez's notes were successful this time around maybe we won't get another accident like last time. Now continue as planned." The Man had told them. They began with the tests and now the liquids were beginning to inject indie Sky's body. She could feel her body in pain, her muscles were tightening up, her eyesight was morphing, and her hearing was changing. She was trying to escape the chair, but all attempts only made the pain hurt more. Suddenly, she felt her heart stop. The scientist observed this and began to worry and eventually when she stopped moving one them went in to check on her.

"Her heart stopped. She's dead." One them said while checking her pulse and felt nothing. Michael was angry and slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit another failure! Get her out of here, I'm done with her! Take the body to the incinerator and tell her family about some sob story about her getting into a car accident or something!" Michael had angrily commanded them.

It was dark for poor Sky, but a large sound of something revving up got her to get up from her coma. Her vision was more advanced than usual and what she saw was horrifying. She was surrounded by dead bodies and the place was heating up like an oven. She was burning by the second. She saw the opening out of it and began to kick it furiously. It only took two good kicks for the iron latch to bust open. Just as the flames were about to commence she jumped out of the incinerator. She could feel the intense flames and began to crawl away from them. Her vision was too much for her to handle. She made it out of there and began to follow all the signs that had pointed to an exit, at least what she thought said exit. She eventually made it outside to where the trash had been collected in dumpsters for the entire building. The smell was awful. She realized they had taken all her personal belongings including her bag with her phone, wallet, and other materials. The night sky was black and she had no idea what time it was, plus her cloths were charred and black.

"I have to get back home. They're probably wondering where I am." Sky said to herself as she stumbled down the alley and onto the streets. She looked in the dumpster and found the directions from earlier to find her way home.


	4. Chapter 3

"Where could she be, Kevin?" Sky's grandmother had panicked as she still had heard nothing at from her granddaughter ever since she had left in the morning. She hadn't even answered any calls.

"I think it's time we call the police." Sky's grandmother suggested.

"Relax Anna. Everything is going to be ok. She's a smart girl remember, she would never do anything she wasn't capable of." Her husband tried to calm her down. She was able to rest easy for a while, until she heard the front door.

"I'm home! And I feel awful." Sky had yelled out and whispered the last part to herself. Her grandmother was the first to greet her as she was all dirty and wobbly.

"Sky, where have you been?! It is way past curfew and your cloths are almost completely singed off!" Anna began to examine Sky and made sure she had no wounds, luckily she did not.

"Sorry I was with uhh Dave, and I completely lost track of time. When I was heading back this guy on the subway nearly burned my cloths with his lighter and I threw my…phone at him?" She had thought of that lie on the spot with a few pauses for quick thinking.

"Oh my lord. See Kevin, I told you those subways were crammed with lunatics and murders. From now on you're taking the bus are getting a ride from someone. No more subway you hear me!" Her grandmother had told her before giving her another hug.

"Speaking of getting picked, I'm gonna need a ride from you tomorrow after work so we can get hardware supplies for the leak." Sky's grandfather had told her.

"Yay ya, But could I please just go to bed, my head and body aren't exactly feeling their best right now." Sky had told them and began to stumble her way upstairs.

"Only I could get caught in a stupid situation like this. I should of just listened to Dave, or I could have talked about our his father working with my father. I hope this wares off I'll probably have to go to the Doctors and lie about how I got bit in the subway by a strange rat or something." Sky's thoughts were cluttering in her head and now she could barely handle simple human functions. She went to reach for the doorknob that was to enter room, but her eyesight kept deceiving her. She kept reaching for it but she was always too far or too short from it. When she finally gripped onto it she had pulled the door harder than usual and completely broke the hinges off frame of the door. She freaked out and simply but the door at an angle to where looked like it was still intact. After that she had completely fell over in bed, and of course the legs to the bed broke. She simply ignored and drifted off.

Her dreams weren't the safe haven she was hoping for. She kept repeating the experiments that were performed on her. She couldn't get the image of the man out of her head, Michael Devin. She kept having flashbacks to when she was unconscious and could see what happened when they were unloading her body.

"Get that thing away from me. You know I feel I about the deceased. I don't feel for them, now get this girl out of here sneak her in one of the garbage containers and take her to the incinerator. We'll need to have a talk with Dr. Rodriguez about his so called 'helpful' notes." Michael had told the other scientist as they but her in a dumpster unit and began to wheel her away. When they finally got down to the incinerator they began to load the countless failed experiments.

"It's a damn shame she was so young, how the hell you sign up for this shit when you know what you're in for." One of the workers had grabbed her legs while the other grabbed her by the arms.

"Ya, I know. She was pretty hot." One of them replied as they casually tossed her body into the furnace.

"Have some respect for the dead, you dick." The other said as he tossed more bodies and shut the iron door to the crammed container and locked it. The furnace started to rev up and the flames began to shot out and at that second Sky woke up.

She was frightened by this and began to wipe out the sweat off her forehead. During her nightmare she noticed she completely tore her sheets. The sheets had deep cuts in them and some them came by fives, like some kind of bird with sharp talons. Her body aches and the head spinning ceased but her eyesight was still the same. It was like watching one of those 3D movies without the glasses except she could only see things at a distance.

The 3D movie analogy gave her somewhat of an idea. She reached into one of her draws with junk she had collected and pulled out one of those plastic 3D glasses you get from those 3D shows at amusement parks. She doesn't like to admit she stole them without the park's permission, but she knew that she wanted to collect them. She saw through the lenses and saw that the glasses had indeed helped her vision and she saw normally again. She was glad because there was no way she would have survived the wrath of school without some aid for her eyesight, although the bright purple frames wasn't exactly a fashion statement.

Once she was able to see, she began to get ready for school and was in a way better mood than the night before. Her grandparents could see this and they were happy too, but still upset about her late night arrival.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Her grandfather commented enjoying his morning tea.

"I could I not be, it's just one of those days I can feel it." She happily said as she sat down for the breakfast that was prepared for her.

"Well don't forget after school you need to straight here, and once your jiji gets off work you need to get and get him. We only have one car and I need it for the groceries I'm getting later. I left you two some money, so both of you can take cabs instead of the subway. Now it's running late for me and I'll see you two later." Her grandmother gave her the daily errands and began to kiss both of them goodbye.

"Oh one more thing could you be quieter in the mornings. When I got in the shower, I heard this really loud beeping and it was driving me crazy." Sky had told her grandmother. She was a bit shocked by this request.

"You mean my alarm clock? How were able to hear that when I had it so low that I barely heard it when I woke up, and I was right next to it?" Her grandmother asked, Sky shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast. When she finished she had to improvise her school bag and supplies since all her stuff is still at Devin Industries. She began to head off to school soon after. She took the cab like her baa-baa wanted her too and eventually got to her school located right in the middle of her town. Wawanakwa High, weird name for a school but the founder was Canadian so it most likely came from their roots. She made her way to where she, Dave, and Ella usually hang out.

"It was simply wonderful, David! I could not thank you enough for taking me last night!" Ella was hugging Dave for long period of time when Sky arrived.

"It was really no problem at all. Now could you please let go of me. You're kind of squeezing my ribcage here." Dave had said and Ella politely meet his request.

"So what's happening with you two all of sudden?" Sky had asked since they looked closer than usual.

"Oh David took me to one of the most wonderful places in the city." Ella was still ecstatic.

"I just took her along to one of the Broadway shows that me and my family were going to. They wanted me to invite people so I wouldn't be bored. I figured I'd take her since I kind of owe her one for helping me out yesterday, plus I know how you feel about the whole singing and dancing thing." Dave had explained Ella's over excitement.

"What's up with the glasses? You trying to start a fashion statement or something?" Dave commented on the glasses she needed for her eyesight.

"No no it's kind of a long story. Which reminds me, Dave I was wondering if I could go with you to your house after school." Sky had asked which caught Dave off by surprise.

"Wait you want…my house?" Dave was flustered with his words and was turning red with the sudden interest in Sky wanting to go to his house, although they always go to her house.

"Ya, it's just I really need to speak with your father. I need answers." Sky had asked him. He was more surprised by that and was a little disappointed.

"I mean I guess. Also, what happened to you yesterday? The tour ended and you were never at the intern dinner. Please tell me you didn't sneak off and get yourself thrown out of the building?!"Dave had hopped she didn't.

"No no something much worse." She whispered to herself.

"What?" David could hear her say something under her breath, but was not able to catch it.

"Nothing I just left, so is that a yes at your house then?" Sky had tried to avoid his question with hers.

"Sure, I'll invite you to dinner, let's see if my dad remembers you though." Dave had answered as the bell rang.

"It appears that classes have started. Shall we go then Sky?" Ella asked since her and Sky had the same first period.

"Sure let's head off." Sky had said and began to leave with.


	5. Chapter 4

Turns out that morning peppiness was like a sugar rush, short lived and leaves you dead at the end of it. And being at school was not making it any better. Not only were people staring at her sudden change in appearance. Strange things were happening with her body, and not in the puberty type of way. More specific during lunch.

"You seem off today Sky. You're not your usual witty and peppy self." Dave had questioned, while staring at what she was wearing. She had a large black sweater that covered her arms and even her hands. She was wearing sweats as well and some running shoes. She always had this look of misery on her face as well.

"Maybe we should just reschedule this dinner. I think you need to go home." Dave had grown concerned of his childhood friend.

"No! I'm fine honestly, I'm just a little out of it. Once, I see your father and he tells me more about mine all will be fine." Sky had told him as it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Is that a feather on the back of your head?" Ella had questioned in surprise, thinking it may have landed on her neck. Sky went to reach for it and tried to brush it off, but when she pulled it off it had also pulled her skin as well.

"Was that…growing out of the back of your neck?" Dave has now been weirded out by this. Sky growing nervous as her two close friends have now started to stare at her like everyone else at the school.

"Uhhhhhh. You know what Dave now that I think about it I am feeling a bit down maybe I should just go home and rest. Can you reschedule that dinner?" Sky had begun to start fake coughing and started to get up and leave.

"Just tell me whenever you're well, and not germ ridden and…"

"David, she's gone." Ella interrupted him as Sky had already been gone even before he started talking. Sky didn't bother to tell anyone at the school where she was going and had walked out the front right in the middle of the day. She figured she was only going get answers from the place that did this to her. She could see the building's looming over all the others and she began to make a break for it.

When she arrived, she figured that getting in this time was not going to be as easy as last time, but she did have an attempt on how to do it.

"Yes, miss can I help you?" The lady had greeted her.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Devin." Sky had cut straight to the point with the woman.

"Neither Michael or his brother are in the building today ma'am. If you have an appointment I suggest…" The woman began to feed her instructions before being cut off.

"I had previously talked to Mr. Devin about trials." Sky had firmly told the woman and the word trials had caught her attention.

"Why…yes of course. You should know where it is. Good luck." The woman had told her hesitantly and wished her luck. However, that was not the person she was here. She had followed all the directories that had led her into Dr. Rodriguez's office. She remembered in her dream that Michael Devin talking about his notes. Once, she reached the floor he was on, luckily he was rolling past the elevator doors with files on his lap.

"Dr. Rodriguez!" Sky had called out to him. He was surprised to see her again since last time.

"Young lady! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dr. Rodriguez had asked her.

"You don't remember me do you?" Sky asked.

"Of course I do. You're that young woman that knew so much about cross species genetics." Dr. Rodriguez answered her.

"No, I'm Devin Pursor's Daughter." Sky had told him. He had frozen upon hearing this, he slowly wheeled himself closer to her and touched her face.

"Sky?" The Doctor was shocked to see how much she's grown. He had completely cut tags with Delsin Pursor and his family after his death, Dave however was always close to Sky but never told his father thinking he would want nothing to do with her. After the fast reunion, they continued their conversation in his office.

"So…you probably looking for answers about your parents aren't you? If that's the case I'm just as a loss of words than you are." Dr. Rodriguez had begun to break the news to her while having himself a drink.

"That's not the only reason, I'm here Doctor. I recently discovered about your cross species genetics experiments." Sky had told him. He grew nervous that word was getting out of the cruel human trials that Devin Industries were running on volunteers.

"I assure you my dear there are no experiments of that nature occurring her, and if there were I wouldn't be able to tell you'd have to be a high member staff of the building." He explained to her.

"But, what if was a product of said experiments." She confessed to him. He had thought that was a tactic to try to get him to spill the beans.

"Hmm well if that were true, there would be only one way to find out." The doctor began to pull a small device out of pocket and pushed the only button on it. To the rest of the office there was no affect, but to sky all she could here was an ear rattling screech.

"What…the…hell…is that…noise!" She had covered her eyes and began to freak as Dr. Rodriguez had quickly pulled the blinders surrounding his office down to make sure no one else saw. He then turned the device only she could here. After seeing this in action he began to smile and laugh to himself.

"After so many failed attempts. It finally worked." He said as Sky had gotten up from her freak out.

"How did you manage to get yourself caught up in all this sweetheart?" Dr. Rodriguez was a bit concerned for her.

"I snuck in here that day and I accidently went in and this man named Michael told me about the experiment and then it happened and I knocked out. That's pretty much all I can remember." She had explained that faithful day.

"I need to show you something, but you may not understand. This will take some time." Dr. Rodriguez had told her. She understood and they began to explain what was happening. This is probably the only time that Sky was actually paying attention to anything academic and was intrigued by every word he had said.

"…and that is the basic knowledge of what this is, and with the help of my notes and of course your father's, you have now become this super being. The test performed on you had basic traits from almost all aerial predators. Advanced vision, better muscular control of your limbs, hearing beyond any human ear, with a few side effects attached. It was originally meant to be placed in soldiers for the U.S. army to give them the tactical edge." Dr. Rodriguez had finished explaining to her as it had now became night time.

"What type of side effects?" Sky asked a bit confused.

"Well some of the obvious such as the vision not being optimized by the human brain, to other strange ones like some of the feathers you have seem to have grown and talons that are hiding under your fingernails." He had listed them for her.

"Wait talons?" She asked in surprise.

"I took a few scans of your body when you weren't looking. I would really like to continue this chat, but the building is about to close. Maybe come over to my home and we can discuss more about this and how to control it." He had told as the lights of the building began to shut down.

"Ya that would be good. I kind of asked Dave if I could come to dinner with you guys." Sky told him as they begun to exit his office.

Ah excellent, and one more thing. I think these are your personal belongings, they brought them to me when they said the experiment had failed. I get a bunch of this junk and I always hang on to it to honor their memory." He had said handing her the bag she had left when they experimented on her. Luckily all her belongings had been kept in there including her phone. She checked it and saw there were a lot of missed calls from her grandparents. Probably, from last night.

Sky had finally gotten home after another long day, hopefully late night arrival aren't going to be a daily thing with these new abilities. She saw her grandmother sitting on their patio and she didn't look to happy.

"Hey baa-baa." Sky had said to her grandmother before she tried to enter the house.

"Weren't you forgetting something?!" Her grandmother blocked her path to inside the house. Sky's phone went off and she tried to pick it up.

"Don't answer that, but I'm glad to know it's working! You owe your grandfather an apology! Big Time! Now be a responsible person and apologize!" Her grandmother scolded her. She went in feeling completely bad for leaving her grandfather without a ride.

"I'm sorry jiji I completely forgot…"

"Why are you making her do this, Anna? Kids will be kids, they always blow off their responsibilities. I'm surprised she made home before midnight this time." Her grandfather tried to defend her.

"Don't defend her!" Sky's grandmother grew angrier at this.

"Your grandfather and my husband had to walk all the way from lower Manhattan to Queens alone at night!" She screamed at Sky.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted…"

"Oh she got distracted!" Sky's grandmother had snapped back at Sky. She cooled down after some heavy breathing.

"Listen to me sweet heart, you're a lot like your father you also have your mother spirit and that's a good thing. But your parent lived by a philosophy, they believed that if you can do good things for other people you had an obligation to do those things. That's what's at stake here, not choice, responsibility." Sky's grandmother had lectured her.

"That's nice. That's great, it's all well and good. So where are they?" Sky began to tear up as she asked her.

"What?" Her grandmother questioned.

"My parents, Mom and Dad? They didn't think they had the responsibility to sit here and tell me that themselves?" Sky began to grow hostel towards them.

"How dare you, Sky." Her grandmother was offended.

"How dare I?! How dare you!" Sky had yelled at her. Sky felt betrayed and began to head out the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?! Sky!" They began to follow her towards the front door. She headed out and slammed it. Not knowing her strength it collapsed the glass on it. She looked back and saw this, but was too upset to say anything and took off. Her grandparents were surprised at this and her grandmother felt bad for mentioning her parents to her.

"Alright, I'll go after her." Her grandfather began to put on his shoes, until being stopped by his wife.

"No, I caused this and I need to fix it. Plus, you've done enough walking today." She said as she avoided the glass from the door and made her way outside and started yelling for Sky.


	6. Chapter 5

The super powered gymnast didn't get very far and was perched on top of building in Midtown, thanks to her advanced gymnastics. She had always loved to watch the city lights at night, it lets her know that not everything in the world was darkness.

"Sky!? Sky, are you there?!" A voice had called out from below and Sky went to go check it out. She saw her grandmother on the floor aimlessly looking for. She ignore her calls and decided to enjoy the last bit of freedom she would have before returning to for full lockdown mode. While, enjoying her time up there she had become parched and decided to get a drink at the local liquor store down below. She had sat herself up from the building corner she had been sitting on. She looked down at the city streets and planned her way to move down.

She immediately jumped off the building and was falling towards the ground. She latched on to a nearby flag pole and launched herself in the direction of where a canopy had been placed. Once, she successfully hit it she bounced of the cushion top and landed safely on the ground. She saw the convenient store across the street and made her way towards it. Once inside, she made her to where the drinks were at. She had decided just to get some water as her mouth was feeling a bit dry. She went up to the clerk and was beginning to pay.

"That'll be $1.75." The clerk stated as it looked like he was unhappy to be serving her. She reached into her pockets and realized she only had $1.70. She gave the man the money she had and hopped he'd cut her a break.

"I said $1.75! You deaf or something?" The man firmly told her.

"That's all I have." She had told him.

"Well that's a damn shame now get out of the way, there's an actual paying customer behind you." The cashier had shooed her away as the man behind began to approach the register. The pervy overweight clerk was too busy staring at Sky's backside to notice what the man was doing. He tipped over one of the displays on the counter and it had fallen behind the register. The noise got the attention of both Sky and the clerk.

"Really dude?" The Cashier stated and went under the counter to pick up the display. The man began to reach over and steal the money from the cash register that was wide open. Sky had seen him do it, but made no attempt at stopping him. The man noticed her staring and grabbed the water bottle she tried to purchase off the counter and tossed it to her, which she caught. The man and Sky began to make their way out the front door. The man began to break for it while Sky was still outside the store.

"Thanks, I guess?" Sky had yelled at him before he sprinted off. She was starting to leave the opposite way until…

"Hey somebody stop him! Hey girl, help me out here?" The clerk had yelled and tried to ask her for help. She simply gave him a smug smile.

"It's not my problem." She had said before trying to take off.

"What?" The man was shocked.

"I said it's not my problem! You deaf or something?" She had firmly told him as she smiled and walked away. The thief had completely lost the clerk, but kept running in case someone tried to stop him. Meanwhile, Anna was still on the lookout for Sky and was beginning to wonder if she went back home. Just as she was about to give up the thief began to make her way with a faint scream in the background. The man was approaching her at full speed and she tried to get out of the way, but the man tripped and a fully loaded handgun fell out of his jacket. Both Anna and the thief began to stare at the gun and both leapt for it. They started to struggle for it and in the blink of an eye, a gunshot went off.

Sky could hear the shot from a mile away, literally. She remembered seeing her grandmother walk in that direction and worried for her sake. She used the surrounding environment to help get to her faster, like silently get a ride on top of a taxi cab. Once, close enough she had saw a small crowd of people gathered around the scene. She was hopping to just take a quick glance and make her way home, but once she got to the center.

Her grandmother had laid there with helplessly with people trying to stop the blood flow from the bullet wound. Sky quickly approached her dying grandmother and began to shove people to try and help her.

"Listen to me grandma. Everything is gonna be ok. Can someone call an ambulance!?" Sky began to cry while trying to keep pressure on her wound.

"Baa-baa stay with me please. Please don't leave. Not yet." She began to feel her breathing less and less. Sky was bawling as she was holding her grandmother in her hands just as the paramedics arrived.

"We're going to show you a sketch of what the suspect looks like. Could you identify if you know them, sir? The police questioned Sky's grandfather as the rest of them were doing investigations around the house. He had dead eyes and simply looked over the picture.

"No, officer I do not." He answered trying to hold back the waterworks.

"We suspected you wouldn't. We'll contact as soon as we get further in the investigation, Mr. Moto." The police had told him as they began to leave. Sky was standing at the door still teary eyed and tapped on of the officers.

"Could I have one of sketches of the suspect?" Sky had asked and the officer nodded as he handed her a flier.

"It's worth noting that the suspect also has a tattoo of a cobra on the right side of his neck." The officer had told him as the NYPD began to vacate the area. She looked down at the photo and saw her grandfather beginning to break down on the kitchen table.

"I'm not letting this one slide under the rug. I know the police won't find him, but I will." Sky had vowed to get her revenge one way or another.

That night she began her bases of attack. She downloaded a police scanner app and began to search for criminals by that description. She needed a disguise as well. She took one of her grandpa's hoodies and a bandana to put her over her face. She also decided to go out with the two piece wooden Bo (staff) that one her relatives from Japan had shipped her for her birthday. She had also shaded the glasses she needed to wear in order from people recognizing her. She started to patrol the streets in her new attire and immediately saw a man in the description in an alley. He was seen already harassing another women.

"Hey!" Sky had called out to the guy.

"Get out of here little girl before things get ugly." The man had said and continued to harass the woman.

"So you like picking on women huh? Why don't you pick on me huh? Why don't you gun me down right now? Just like you did to my grandmother!" Sky began to shove him as he grew confused. She pushed his head up against the wall with her staff and stretched out his neck to check. No Cobra. She had realized that she was chocking the man realized the grip on it, he fells and began to grasp his neck and breath really heavily.

"Someone help, this woman is crazy!" The victim began to yell out.

"Get out here boys!" The man had called out as thugs began to pop out of the darkness of the alleyway. They began to surround Sky and she slowly sheathed her Bo behind her back. The men began to rush at her and she was able to escape by jumping over one of the shorter men. She made a run for it, not wanting to engage them any longer since she had no use for them.

The thugs have now started to chase her down and were having a really difficult time keeping up with her. She had jumped on top of a fire escape and began to make her way to the rooftops with the men still trailing behind. Once, she made it the roof she noticed only half of the men are actually still fallowing her, that was until the other half arrived at the same time coming out from inside the building. She tried to lose them again, but was tackled by the man she had assaulted before. Not knowing they were on the edge he had tackled her off the building.

They began to fall towards the city streets below, this is how it would end huh? That was until she noticed a flag pole sticking out nearby down below. She stretched her arms out to try and grab it on her way down, but right when she reached it she missed it. With her quick reaction she stuck her foot out hoping to catch the pole and she came to a sudden stop and grabbed the man falling with her. Her hood and the rest of her disguise had fallen off while they were dangling and she felt a sharp pain in her foot and looked up to see what it was. She had something sticking out the front of her shoe that had snagged on the pole. She had no time to figure out what it she just needed to lose this guy and get out of there. He had a tight grip on her hands afraid of falling to his death. She had led his hands to a nearby fire escape and set him down there to help himself up. She launched herself using her upper body strength onto a nearby rooftop building. She looked down and saw something coming from inside her shoe, like a talon. She looked back and saw that the man had safetly gotten up to his feet on the fire escape. She saw that and began to walk away, until the roof she had been standing on collapsed and she fell straight through.

"I now what you look like! I seen your face!" The man had announced from outside as Sky laid on the floor of the building. She looked around and saw that she had landed in a old mexican wrestling arena, completely abandoned. One of the banners had showing off a wrestler had grabbed Sky's attention. "La muerte silenciosa" the banner had read with the picture of a hooded woman wearing a skeleton luchador mask under it. Sky saw this and began to brainstorm a bit, however she couldn't do this with having a little bit of help from someone who knows about this genetic stuff


	7. Chapter 6

The mornings weren't always the best for Sky, but this one in particular was one of the worst. During a normal day, she would walk down her stairs to the kitchen and see her grandparents having their morning conversations. Her grandmother would cook them all breakfast and send them off to where they needed to go that day. When Sky made her way downstairs, all there was were eerie feelings and death looming around. The tragedy has definitely hit home. Her grandfather was still asleep on his special seat in the living room and she had wondered if he took a few days off to grieve. She continued her morning the best she could and had pulled the blanket over her grandfather before leaving for school.

The day had been complete hell as everyone who came across her had looks of pity towards her. Word had gotten out and people let her be as she walked aimlessly with her head down through the halls. Sky approached her locker and began to get her materials for the next class.

"Hey Sky." A familiar voice had called out to her as she began to close her locker. She had no time for his games today.

"Not today, Lightning." She had said not looking at his direction.

"Uh no. Listen Sky I was..." Lightning began to grab her arm to try and tell her something. She flipped out by his actions and pinned him to where the lockers were at and was hold in him up by his collar. Everyone in the hall turned to look at this altercation.

"I...I came to tell you that, Lightning is sorry for what happened to grandma." Lightning was frightened by her actions and tried to sympathize with her. Upon hearing this she had completely broken and let go of her grip on the jock. She began to cry on the floor for a while and gotten up to keep her dignity and walked away from the crowd staring, not saying a word. Dave had wandered the school for Sky and had found her as she was about to head to her next class. He called out to her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"Sky please just..." He had stopped her by pressing on her shoulders with both of his hands. He had her attention and simply let his action speak for him. He had simply given her hug that made her cry even more than she wanted to. After releasing from it, she had left without saying anything. Dave understood she needed to be alone at a Tim like this and let her be, like everyone else did. She was a broken girl and was already mourning the loss of her parents and adding more family members to the list was not helping her, but she remembered what her purpose is now, and it didn't included grieving. She needed help for her revenge plot and there was only one man for the job.

After a long day, Dave was sitting at in his luxury apartment on his computer desk chair playing with a small top he had on display in his room. He could feel Sky's heavy heart on him as well, her grandmother was always so nice to him whenever he went over to Sky's house. He didn't let it stop him from doing an assignment that was worth almost half his semester grade though and continued to type on his computer. The rain and thunder wasn't helping him concentrate and was completely threw him off of his thinking game. After a large thunder noise had roared through his room, he could hear a strange tapping from his apartment window. He thought it was the rain until he decided to check his window. Sky was sitting outside on the fire escape, using her head to tap on the glass as she was getting drenched in the rain. Dave saw her and quickly opened the window to let her in.

"Sky!? What the hell are you doing here?" Dave had whispered to her as it was quiet throughout his apartment and didn't want his family to know she was here.

"Dave I need your expertise." Sky had told him as she stood there dripping and shivering. Dave grabbed a towel from his closet and wrapped her around in it so she wouldn't get his floor wet.

"If you needed to see me so soon, why didn't you go through the front lobby and use the elavators?" Dave was concerned for her as her entrance wasn't the best.

"I just need that big brain of yours. The imaginative things and innovation that always spews out of you like a waterfall." Sky began to explain to him.

"I don't get what your asking me to do?" He had sat down at his computer desk as Sky had sat down on his bed while wrapping herself in the towel.

"I need you to help me build a costume." She had told him.

"You know halloween was two months ago right?" Dave grew more confused at what her request was.

"No no. Like a suit, sorta. Something that can help me find a criminal." She explained more to him.

"Sky, if you're planning on trying to find your grandmother's killer I don't think that's such a good idea. Your gymnastic skills or some lousy costume aren't gonna help you find some murder on the street." Dave began to warn her. She grew irritated at his cautiousness and simply went and grabbed the bottom of his chair with one hand and his computer desk in the other and lifted them both up.

"Wah woah! Sky...Sky...put…put me down, please." Dave was a bit frightened by this and was trying to cling on to his chair. Sky had accepted his request and set him and the desk down gently. Dave was shocked at this and was a terrified.

"How..."

"Just know that I have the strengths to do it. Now please Dave, will you do it?" Sky had asked him and begged on her knees to help her do it. He was hesitant at first, but after seeing her sad face and how cool it would be, he accepted.

"Now if I know a few things about superhero costumes, and I'd like to think I do is that usually the hero designs them to help them fight off whatever is thrown at them." Dave began to explain.

"I actually came up with some designs and I wanted you to take a look." Sky had unrolled a wet piece of paper from her pocket and slapped it on Dave's Desk.

"Hmm, well..." Dave began to examine her so called designs.

"I know it's kind of childish and unrealistic, but..." She began to grow red from embarrassment.

"No no no. This could actually work. With all the projects that Devin Industries is working on, a lot of stuff you drew could possibly work. Although, there is the risk of one of us getting said technology." Dave began to explain more to her.

"That seems to always be the problem, breaking into to good old D. Industries." Sky had said while laying down of frustration on his bed.

"That may not be the case, there is always boxes full of failed tech that always gets dumped out of the building every night. If I could easily sneak to the back and begin working on this!" Dave began to throw logic into this which had excited Sky beyond belief.

"Although something like this could take time. I'm gonna need all the help I can get, and by all I mean your full contribution. Got it?" Dave had told her. She nodded in agreement and Dave tried to go for a hand shake to lock the deal, but Sky was way to excited and pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"Can you...loosen...your...grip?" Dave was gasping for air as she was crushing the frail boy slowly.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized and set him had sat there awkwardly for a good couple minutes not making eye contact, until Dave decided to speak again.

"So...i'll meet you at your house tomorrow after I get out of work and go over how were gonna do this alright?" Dave had told her.

"Yah. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sky asked and he had nodded yes. She began to leave his home the same way she got in.

"And Dave. Thanks." Sky had said and kissed him on the check before exiting his house. Dave was frozen and grabbed the side of his face she kissed him on.

"If I could I wouldn't wash this cheek at all. But, if I did that the bacteria would completely manifest and begin to spread all over." He had said still a bit livestock and disgusted.

The past couple of weeks have been nothing but work, work, and more work. The plans have been coming together nicely however, there were some slight hiccups.

"Test number one of the lift of sequence." Dave had announced holding on to a controller and staring up at Sky's roof that appeared to have a mannequin with some devices and wires on it's back.

"The test subject is in place and the thrust capacity has been sent to full power. Launch in 3...2...1...and lift off." Dave had pushed one of the buttons on his controller and a burst of air and a small flame had shoot out the back of the mannequin and was keeping it in a hovering state.

"The boosters seem to have successfully worked, but the power supply could run out at any min..." Dave began to explain to Sky as the jet pack device began to lose power and the mannequin now began to fall towards.

"Now deploying wings!" Dave yelled as he pushed another set of buttons and giant metal wings flinged out from the sides of the device. The weight of the wings only made the mannequin fall closer to the snow covered ground and made a giant thump when it hit.

"Maybe, metal wings aren't the best for flying." Dave had stated as him and Sky were covered in Snow from the impact.

"You think?" She replied wiping snow off her face. The two continued to work together to make this work. Sky was designing the elastic and how all this would fit in place as Dave was coming up with the tech that would help her succeed.

"A cape? How are you gonna have wings and a cape?" Dave began to question her designs.

"It's not a cape. It's a cowl and it's awesome." Sky had replied.

"How is it gonna help you fly?" Dave questioned.

"It's not, it's supposed to help me fall, with style." She had replied.

"But it's almost impossible for me to..."

"Batman did it." Sky used that defense to make Dave be quiet.

"Well, Batman was also a billionaire and could pay people to break the laws of physics for him." Dave muttered to himself and continued to work.

After a bunch of trial and errors, their final product was complete and Sky was finally ready to find him.

"Alright now that we completed all the recommended safety tests and you've gotten comfortable using all the tech. I think you're ready." Dave had announced through the door to the room Sky was changing in. All that was heard were bunch of metal and fabric clinging and flapping in the wind. After the noises had stopped the door was open. Dave saw this and walked in.

"So how does it look?" Sky asked him standing in front of him. Dave was both shocked and impressed. Her newly bound costume consisted of a cowl made out of carbon polyester with a hood attached to it, a black masquerade mask with a small pointed end at the nose, an armored leotard that was altered from one of her old gymnastic spandex, the boosters pack was hidden on her back under her cowl, some armor gauntlets on both her arms and legs, some pretty hefty boots with holes in them for her talons to shoot out without any constriction, and to finish it off a vibrant white symbol of a hawk painted right on her chest.

"Is having your mouth open a good thing or a bad one?" Sky had asked him as he was still shocked by her outfit.

"No no it's...amazing no more than amazing, it's awesome!" Dave had completely went off from excitement.

"I think you're ready. That guy won't know what hit him." Dave had announced.


	8. Chapter 7

"Alright Sky, you can do this. You've messed around with all the bells and whistles and you have the strength to take this guy down." Sky had given herself a pep talk while standing over the edge of New York's tallest building. Dave had made her a custom police scanner and was pacing on the roof waiting for a crime involving a description of the man who killed her grandmother.

"Just remember who each one of your special trinkets work, and you'll be fine." A voice had projected from her body. She was frightened thinking she had voices in her head, she also looked around to see if anyone else was up there with her.

"Calm down, it's just me. I snuck a communicating device and camera in your cowl so I could keep somewhat of an eye on you." Dave's voice had projected from an ear piece in her cowl hood.

"That would have been a nice detail to share." Sky was a bit annoyed for scaring her.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." Dave had said.

"Well, it surprised the hell out of me." Sky had remarked and began tampering with the scanning device.

"Come on, you're a criminal! You're bound to do something criminal-ish by now, right?!" Sky began to grow a bit irritated that all the crimes going on didn't involve the person she had wanted. All of sudden a call same in that peaked her interest.

"Headquarters do you read me?" The officer had called out.

"Read you loud and clear what's your status?" The NYPD had responded to him.

"There has been alerts of a 160.10 in Midtown. A man reported of stealing from a convenient store, the description is a white male, dark brown shaggy hair, sunglasses, wearing a black zip up hoodie and blue jeans. He may be armed." The officer had reported

"Roger that, we will have officers patrol the area." The NYPD had concluded to the call.

"So you're back at it again. Looks like tonight's your last score." Sky had said to herself. She took a few steps back to one edge of the building and began to breath in an out. After her last breath, she ran towards the other edge and jumped off. She began falling at a great speed, but was not worried at all. She had to wait for the right moment, she began to start reaching the floor and at that moment she reached for the ends of her cape. In the gauntlet's fingertips were small magnets that let out a small and harmless electric current allowing the carbon fiber cape to stiffen and stick to her hands. Once she reached for the cape it had curved at an angle and she began to fly between the largest of skyscrapers in New York.

"I'm...I'm doing it! I'm flying ha ha ha!" She had screamed out of joy so that the whole city could hear her. She had been training with a virtual reality program that Dave had developed and never really got to experince it first hand.

It was like a dream and a really good one, she was navigating around all the buildings that came close and learned how to control the boosters pack on her back so when ever she gets too low to the ground she can boost herself up to reach higher ground. As much as she was enjoy in herself, there was still a debt that needed to be payed and Sky was going to make it so.

Once Sky had made herself familiar with her sourndings, she noticed she was already in Midtown. She began to call out Dave from her cowl communicator.

"Dave are you there? Where was this guy last seen?" Sky began to talk to her cowl.

"His last known whereabouts according to the police were exactly two city blocks west of your current location and heading the same direction." He had given her the information.

"He's heading to the upper west side of town. I'm not letting him get away! Give me more updates when you get them." Sky had said began to fly her way to his location. She had turned her cape to a specific angle and clicked a button on her leg that activated her booster pack and made a sharp left to where the upper west side of town was. As soon as she got there, she began to scope the area and could see clearly down the city streets with her vision. Although the buildings next to her were nothing but a blur. She saw a man running and seems to be getting chased by a couple of pool officers on foot and only one patrol car, that was definitely him. She put her arms closer to her body and began to take a swan dive towards the ground at great speed. As soon !s she was inches away from the ground and the criminal she expanded her arms and grabbed the edges of her cape for a steady and less impacted fall on the culprit. He fell face first and slid on the floor with Sky riding him like a skateboard as the police stood back and held there position to make sure she wasn't dangerous. As soon as they stopped, she pulled him up by his coller and examined his neck, no tattoo.

"Dammit, there's nothing. And to make me think I was gonna catch him that easily." Sky whispered to herself angrily. The man with the peeled skin face was scared and crying.

"Please man, don't eat me or nothin my face hurts already. Let the cops take me. I don't want to get eaten by the birdman of New York!" He had cried at as she held him up in the air. She dropped him out of annoyance.

"Freeze there bird man...thing!" The police started to pull thier guns out of their holsters and pointed them at Sky.

"He's all yours officer." Sky had told them in a raspy voice to conceal her identity. She had took off into the night sky and the police were hesitant to shoot not wanting to hurt civilians and simply let her go. She flew off in disappointment and was heading back home since she could already see the horizon sun coming up.

"So, your going with the batman voice huh?" Dave had teased her after hearing her interactions with the cops.

"Shut it. I need to keep this a secret from as many people as possible. Even my from my jiji." She had told him a bit irritated by his teasing.

"I get what you mean, but maybe a different tone would be better." He suggested as she began to enter her neighborhood.

"Hey I left you gift that should help with your vision during your little escapades and at school." Dave had told her as she landed on the second story of her house and sneaked in through her bedroom window. She saw a box with a nicely wrapped bow on it. She pulled off her hood and took off her mask. She opened the box and saw a pair of glasses inside. She began to mess around with and saw that they had a few buttons on them. She pushed a couple and saw that they had began transforming into a visor with a scanning mode to over a couple miles away. Not only could she use the normal glasses during school, but the scanning mode for when she's in her costume.

"Dave, your the best." She had told herself as she put on the glasses and got ready for school.

The rest of the week consisted of nothing but late nights of bad guy hunting, trying to find one man by picking off one look alike at a time.

"Are you the one?" Sky began to interrogate a man and holding a custom made Bo up to his neck and examining him.

"All of you look a likes are wasting my time." Sky yelled and released him as he began coughing.

"What are ya gonna do with me?" He asked in fear of her. She smirked at him and began to take off while picking him up by the shoulders with the talons on her feet.

"So do we have any leads on who this supposed 'bird man' is?" The police chief was getting file after file from all his officers while sitting in his office.

"No leads, sir. All we know is that it likes to go after men who have the same description and physical features." One of the female officers had told him.

"What is do with them?" He asked. Just as he finished the same man Sky had hunted down flew at full speed from his window and on to one of the other officers.

"Looks like it left a note." One of the officers stated as he picked it up and read it.

"You're Welcome. Signed TAKA." The officer read out loud to the others and stared down at the man quaking in fear.

"Please arrest me, just don't put me out there with that...thing!" The crook screamed and pointed out the window as a souloutte of Sky was seen flying away.

This week wasn't a good one for academics as well, since both Sky and Dave were both always sleep deprived from late nights of bad guy busting.

"You carry the one over here and..." Mrs. Podemski was lecturing her class until a very ludious and blunt snoring was heard from the back she had suspected who it was. She began to quietly make her way to the back and was surprised one of her top students was the one snoring. She saw both Sky and Dave knocked out in the back with a small puddle of drool on Sky's desk and a loud snoring Dave right next to her.

"*cough* Wake up you two!" Mrs. Podemski yelled out loudly and startled the tow who began to pretend they were paying attention.

"I expect this kind of behavior from you miss Pursor, but from you too mister Rodriguez? You are my top student I expect you act as one!" She had scolded the two sleepy heads.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Podemski, but I was helping Sky study late last night." Dave had lied to her so she could have sympathy on them. The class began to get giggly and people next to Sky and Dave began to elbowing them.

"Right you two were 'studying' last night." One of their classmates had said and beagn to do air quotes on the word study. Dave got a bit red and embarrassed at their comments.

"Settle down class! Well if you were indeed helping miss Pursor with her studies, then i'll let it slide. But I don't want this to happen again. Got that?" The teacher had told them and they both nodded half asleep in agreement as she returned to the whiteboard to continue her lesson and those two returned to their slumber while she wasn't looking.

It had been two weeks of searching for this guy and still the closest they ever gotten was a guy with a unicorn tattoo on his neck. Although with all of Sky's hunting, it began catching the eyes of local bystanders and media alike.

"And it looks like New York has a bit of bird problem, and this is no ordinary bird." A news anchor had said to the audience which included Sky and Dave as they sat on Sky's couch watching.

"The NYPD have confirmed that the creature is indeed human and male according to photos and eyewitness sightings. To the local officers he is seen as a nuisance or vigilante, as others have been calling him thier savior." The news anchor continued as it cut to bystanders on the street voicing thier opinions.

"Male?! I'm not that flat chested am I?" Sky began to get defensive and stared down at her chest and looked to Dave. He was not having that business and simply nodded no while his face was red and heating up at the topic.

"Whatever it is it seems to go after criminals and that's okay in my books. Keep on trucking bird dude." A man had said to the reporter.

"He needs to stay out of the way of the police before he hurts them or civilians." Another not so supporting citizen voiced his opinion.

"Please, just stay out of the way vigilante. Before we start issuing arrest warrants for your incarceration." A police officer had told the media and warned the vigilante.

"But this so called hero is not unnamed as it leaves a calling card at each of it's sightings. New York say hello to your new outlaw, TAKA! TAKA, what kind of name is that?" The anchor had whispered the last sentence over her shoulder as the news began to change the story.

"It's Japanese for 'the hawk', you uncultured swine!" Sky had angrily said throwing the popcorn her and Dave were both eating at the the T.V..

"Why couldn't you call yourself the hawk instead?" Dave had asked as she began to cool down.

"It's creative. Plus, that's what my grandmother used to call me." She said as she sat down on the couch putting both of hands on her cheek and pouted.

"I think it's pretty cool." Dave had patted her back and she began to smile.

"That reminds me, my dad began to ask when he was going to see you again. He wants to talk to you so badly and seems a bit worried." Dave had asked her.

"Oh man I completely forgot! Do think tonight would be good?" She had asked.

"I guess. We could leave now since our family dinners usually start at seven." Dave had said as he began to look at the time and it was already 6:45.

"Aw man, were gonna be late! They're gonna kill me for sure!" Dave began to panic since they were in queens and he lived in the richer parts of lower Manhattan.

"Hold on, I got a fast way of getting us there." Sky had said and looked at Dave with a sly grin. He looked back with fear in his eye.

"No no no! I'm not gonna do it." Dave had stood his ground and crossed his arms in disagreement to her plan.

"I can't believe i'm letting you do this." Dave had said standing outside Sky's house as she began to putting on her TAKA equipment.

"Relax, I've transported a bunch of crooks like this and delivered them unharmed, mostly." She told him and he grew more worried.

"Mostly?" He said quietly and swallowed his saliva really loudly indicating his fear. She put on simply her cape, gauntlets, and boosters in order to fly their way to his house.

"You ready?" Sky had said as she was beginning to initiate her take off.

"No." Was the only word he could utter.

"Well to bad." She said as she began to take off into the air and grabbed Dave by his shoulders with her talons. Thye began to make their way into Midtown and were approaching Manhattan.

"See this is fun right?" Sky said laughing as Dave was hanging on to one of her legs.

"No! No, this is not fun!" He said as he was clanging on her leg and closing his eyes, since he was scared of heights. They began to approach Dave's apartment building and they were headed to the window where Dave's room was located. Sky had gently laid the both of them on the fire escape next his window. Dave quickly opened and threw himself inside to avoid seeing the height of where they were at. Sky began to take of her gear and stuffed it into a bag she was carrying with her. She had her normal cloths under the cowl and cape and simply went with that to have dinner with them.

"Can I leave my bag here?" Sky had asked him as he was having a panic attack.

"We were up...so high! I could've...died!" He repeated as he kept hyperventilating. Sky knew what tk dk since he always had these whenever he was surrounded by dirty things such as mud or other germ related objects. She had grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hey Dave, look at me. Take deep breaths, everything is going to be okay." She sternly told him still grabbing his shoulders. He began taking said breaths and eventually was able to calm down. They were both looking eye to eye and smiling at each other.

"Dave, it's time for...oh!" Dave's father had walked on the two having a moment and they both backed away from each other.

"I didn't know you were bringing Sky for dinner?" He had asked staring at her standing in her son's room.

"Ya, you've been asking for her, so I thought why not today." Dave told his dad.

"Huh, I never saw her come in. Come to think of it I never saw you come in as well Dave." His father questioned how they both were in his room.

"Well uh, Sky wanted a workout so we took the fire escape." Dave came up with a excuse.

"We're on the 23rd floor." Dave's father stated.

"Whaaaaaat?" Dave had emphasized the word and was pretending to be shocked.

"Anyway, dinner is ready." Mr. Rodriguez had told them and walked away from the door.

All of Dave's family and Sky had began eating some of Dave's mom's spaghetti and meatballs with some bread. Dave's family consisted of him, his parents, and his older brother. It was quiet as they all were focused on their meals.

"It is really a pleasure to see you again, Sky. A visit has been well overdue since the last time we saw you was when you were five." Dave's mother had broke the silence.

"It's pleasure meeting you again. Dave always told me it was best not to see you, cause he said that his father had hostility towards my family cause my father had left him." Sky explained her absence from the family.

"David! Why would you tell her that?" His mother was a bit shocked her son would lie to her.

"I don't know I was five. It made sence at the time." Dave said as he continued eating.

"Well, we thought that you're relatives kept you away from us. We we're beginning to believe that Dave had lost you as a friend and his only one was that Ella girl he invited to the play a month ago." His mother told her.

"Mom!" Dave got defense of what she told Sky.

"On a non Dave related topic, did you guys hear about the so called 'hero' of New York?" Dave's older brother had said in a monotone voice. He was a very slender boy like Dave, but always seemed unimpressed with the world. He was also wearing three layers of shirts for some reason.

"You mean that vandal?" Dave's father had said while still eating.

"What do mean by vandal?" Sky had said sounding a bit offended.

"Well, in better terms. A vigilante. He is no hero." Dave's father had told her.

"How do you know it's a guy. He could obviously be a woman." Sky began arguing.

"Not with a build like that." Dave's brother added in.

"Shut it Noah, you're making it worse." Dave had tried to shoosh his brother.

"Well whatever it is, it is causing nothing but trouble for the police." Dave's father stated.

"More like doing they're job for them!" Sky began to argue with him more.

"Do you mean hunting for criminals that look the same? If you ask me it sounds like this TAKA has a personal vendetta for a crook with that description! That is not what a hero does, Sky." Dave's father raised his voice at her. Sky began to recollect herself at his words and thought he was right.

"I think the two of us are going to get some air." Dave had said while he got out of his chair and was dragging Sky along with him.

"Thanks a lot, Noah." Dave had said to his brother hostely.

"That's my job little bro. To ruin your life." Noah said drinking juice out of a glass cup. The two ended up on the roof of the building and Sky had taken her bag with her and began to overlook the city.

"I think your dad's right. Going after one person doesn't make me a hero. In makes me no better than the crook himself." Sky had said while putting her head down in shame.

"Look, I'm gonna be by your side no matter what decision you make. The whole revenge thing is not the most heroic, but you still had the courage and motivation for hunting down all those criminals and if you were able to do that I'm sure you can do it for all the other crimes in New York as well. Hopefully, if you do that you could stop someone else from experiencing the same lost as you." Dave had said putting a supporting hand on her back.

"Maybe your right. My grandmother told me that if you could do good things for people, you had the moral obligations to do those things." Sky told Dave.

"Then do those things, Sky." He said as they both stared at each other. They were caught in each other's gaze for a long time until Sky spook up.

"I need to tell you something, Dave!" She had said breaking eye contact.

"Oh uhh go ahead." He said surprised by this.

"I...no I shouldn't say it." She said and begin to get a bit anxious and was pacing around the roof.

"Come on you can tell me anything. We're friends remember? " He Saud watch her pace the roof.

"No no no. It's to risky." She said still pacing.

"Just say it." He said sounding a bit irritated. Sky stopped and looked at him bitting her finger and was about to say something.

"No no no." She said and continued pacing and eventually placing her fist and face on a platform on the edge of the building. Dave was already annoyed by this and began to take off.

"Well, whenever you decide to make up your mind. I'll be inside." Dave began to make his way inside until being stopped by Sky who had boosted her way right in front of him. She got really close to his face and he was growing nervous, but still annoyed.

"What is this?" Dave had said as they were face to face making eye contact. At that moment, Sky leaned into his face and kissed him. Dave was surprised by this, but was also happy and yet relieved since he wasn't the one confessing his feelings for her. After locking lips for awhile. They had stared at each other and grinned.

"Was that too foward? I knew I shouldn't have done that. You hate me now don't you?" Sky had said beginning to try and back away from the hug they were sharing. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon. He went in for another long kiss that she didn't expect this time. During their make out session Noah had came up to the roof.

"Hey, Mr. Clean! Mom said to get back in the apar.." Noah had said until he saw the two during their intimate moment. When they realised he was watching they both backed away and were red as tomatoes.

"Gross, I thought you were going out with that other weird girl? Anyway, Mom wants you inside Romeo." Noah said as he made his way inside. The two were still a bit flustered and embarrassed at what just happened. The feeling didn't last long since the silence was broken by Sky's police scanner in her bag.

"Report all officers, calls are reporting a disturbance on the Williamsburg bridge. Reports of a unidentified creature at the scene. Speculation that it is the vigilante. Proceed with extreme caution over." The Police Scanner ended the report.

"What? How am I over there?" Sky had said.

"Sky, I think this is something the police need to handle." Dave had said a bit worried for her.

"Dave, the police couldn't handle small time thugs. If I'm going to be the hero, this is how it's going to be. You said it yourself right?" Sky said as she began to suit up.

"But, Sky what if..." Dave began to go against her decisions.

"Hey, i'll be fine." She had told him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking off. He was going inside and watched her fly away towards the bridge.

"Oh man. I'm in trouble." He said and made his way inside.


	9. Chapter 8

*1 month prior*

"Robert!" A voice began to yell as Dr. Rodriguez was working in his office. He could already see who it was through his glass windows. Michael Devin was walking into his office with other important looking men entering the room with him.

"Your experiments were a complete bust! Now we got another dead person's family to deal with! Do you know how much time and money we invested in your so called 'super soldier' serums?!" Mr. Delvin began to yell at the wheelchair bound scientist.

"Well, sir I insisted on having more time, but you wanted to continue with human trials months before they should be preformed." Dr. Rodriguez had said while nervously fiddling around with random things in his office trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Now you're trying to blame this one on me! I gave you a deadline, doctor! The military wants their serums by February before they stop funding this whole damn building and that means you and 75% of the people in here is out of a job. I suggest you use that giant brain of yours and put to use. Before this whole operation goes down the drain!" Michael had yelled at him making direct eye contact to intimidate him.

"I'll...t...t...try." Dr. Rodriguez had said while sliding down in his chair from the face to face moment with his boss.

"No, not try! You're going to do it and your going to succeed. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to this stupid award ceremony for my brother and when I get back next week, I expect this serum to work or else..." Michael had threatened and signaled his guards who began to lift Dr. Rodriguez out of his chair and pressed his face against the glass window showing him the city down below.

"We could easily manipulate the media to think it was a suicide, because of all the innocent people you killed with your experiments, it was to much for you. So, you jumped. Not literally though cause of the chair." Mr. Devin began to tell him and had his guards place the doctor back in his chair.

"Now good luck with your work, doctor. I hope it works out well this time." Mr. Devin said before leaving the room with a terrified Mr. Rodriguez. He began to overlook his notes and reworked some of the formulas and equations that he thought previously had failed. During his work, he got distracted with a picture of his family, before his accident. He picked it up and scanned the picture with him unharmed and standing upright next to his wife who was holding their baby boy while their first born child was right at their feet reading a children's book and not paying attention to their photo. He smiled at seeing this old photograph.

"Trying to recreate the good old days is going to get you killed, Robert." He had said. He saw in the background of the picture was his partner Delsin Pursor with his wife and their baby girl as well, but she wasn't completely visible since they were further away from the camera.

"If only you could've have stayed and helped, maybe I wouldn't have been confined to this damned chair. He said and stopped his work only to start daydreaming back to that day. It was 1998, during an annual company picnic which used to be a thing at the time. Everyone was enjoying family time and conversating with other co-workers.

"Hey Robert!" Mr. Pursor had said seeing his new friend at work and his family.

"Delsin, buddy!" Mr. Rodriguez turned around hearing his name and began to walk to him and his family over to the Pursors. As soon as they got to each other they had hugged it out and began introducing their families to each other.

"Hey, honey this is one of my new co-workers I was talking about, the guy's a riot!" Delsin had introduced his wife to Robert.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim." Mrs. Pursor had said holding on to her child with one hand and shaking his hand with the other.

"Likewise Kim. Oh and Pamela this is Delsin." Robert responded to her and also introduced his wife to his new buddy. Delsin and Robert began to talk about work related things as the two mothers began chatting among themselves.

"So who are these two little munchkins?" Kim asked Pamela as they began to look over her two sons.

"Oh the older one is Noah. Say Hi honey." Pamela had said as little Noah began to wave hi from behind his mom's legs cause he was too suspicious of Kim.

"So who is this little one here?" Pamela asked as she began to tickle Kim's baby's nose and she started giggling.

"This is our little Sky." She had said as the baby was looking around not knowing what was happening, but was smiling nonetheless.

"I see you also have a smaller one as well, Pamela." Kim said staring at the baby in a car seat who seemed to be sound asleep.

"This is little David. He always love to be asleep." Pamela introduced her youngest.

"I don't like him. He sleeps too much and he smells bad. Can we have her instead?" Little Noah said about his little brother and pointed at Baby Sky and wanted her instead of Dave.

"That's not nice, Noah! Say sorry to your brother." Pamela scolded her son.

"I'm sorry, Dave." Noah had said sounding irritated and looked at the ground and kicked it during his apology.

"Family photos anyone?" One of the company's workers had said walking around asking people if they wanted to have their picture taken.

"How about one over here!" Robert had said to the man. He grabbed his family and they all began to get into their poses.

"Noah sweetie, put the book down." Pamela told her son as he was reading one of his favorite children's book he pulled out from his mom's purse.

"No this is the best part." Noah argued with his mom and continued reading. They had begun smiling and flash had snapped and so did Dr. Rodriguez as he woke up from his day dreaming.

"Those were the good old days." He said as he put the potrait down on his desk and began to make his way out of his office and to his home.

The next day was nothing but work to him and he had continued perfecting the serums with all of his assistants, interns, and local scientists. They went over possible solutions and side affects that could happen if they tested them. Thye came up with a dozen new serums and loaded them into a machine that determined if they would work or not.

"Here's to the next step in evolution ladies and gentlemen." He had said and began testing the serums as the computer displayed a hologram human on it.

"Beginning trails. Pending. Pending. Failed. Subject is deceased." The computer began to run the first serum and the human hologram began mutating into an unknown creature and died onscreen.

"Pending. Failed. Pending. Failed. Pending. Failed." The computer had announced that all of the serums were failure and unfit for actual human testing. It was down to the last serum and the data was being tested.

"Scanning substances. Pending. Algorithm accepted. Gene replacement successful." The computer had said as the human onscreen had no physical change to him or over mutation. The lab was astounded at this and Dr. Rodriguez was relieved at this and hoped that he could test with animals first before trying it on humans.

"Heart rate: Normal. Blood pressure: Normal." The computer continued to spew out data. Dr. Rodriguez noticed that this was not one of his serums. It was the one he had allowed his intern to make to see if it would be a success.

"How in the world did you know it was..."

"Simple my lucrative master. Genetic mutation is but a simple stepping stone towards my plans of Evi...I mean of science of course." His intern had said to the doctor.

"Max, collect the data quickly. You're going to be my personal assistant from now on. I'll get rid of the failed vials. Everyone follow Max's serum data!" Dr. Rodriguez told the intern and others as he began to wheel his way to where the chemical dump was. He began to make his way past the elevators until he heard someone call out to him.

"Dr. Rodriguez!" A female voice had called out to him. He was surprised to see it was that interesting young lady from yesterday who understood the concept of Cross Species Genetics.

"Young lady! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dr. Rodriguez had asked her.

"You don't remember me do you?" The teenage girl asked him.

"Of course I do. You're that young woman that knew so much about cross species genetics." Dr. Rodriguez answered her.

"No, I'm Devin Pursor's daughter."

*4 hours prior to last chapter*

"Robert, you are really pushing your luck here! You created that bird thing that's hunting people down in the city! Why can't you do it again!?" Michael Devin began to throw a fit as he was one month away from the deadline and still no results.

"Sir, I have told you countless times, this serum is almost ready. We just need to tweak it a bit and should be ready for human trials in no less than three months." Dr. Rodriguez explained to him.

"The deadline is next month! It's either you start human trials immediately or I'm shutting this whole division down! And someone in here might have a little accident." Mr. Devin threatened him.

"Who would be foolish enough to participate in these human trials?!" Dr. Rodriguez had asked Mr. Devin who was being too impatient to wait for perfection.

"I would!" Dr. Rodriguez's assistant, Max had said to everyone in the room.

"It's only fair that I test it, because I did co-create it." Max had said with pride.

"See, he's a fine example of a scentist who wants to help the world faster!" Mr. Devin was impressed with Dr. Rodriguez's assistant.

"But Max, what about the dead animal test subjects?" Dr. Rodriguez had warned him.

"Pish posh. The serum is designed for humans, not animals." Max had arrogantly told his boss.

"See! So we can you start testing, son?" Mr. Devin had asked Max.

"Only immediately, sir!" Max had said with enthusiasm.

"Great! Get him to the test chamber!" Michael said as the body guards began taking Max to the test chamber.

"Sir I highly suggest going against his decision." Dr. Rodriguez tried to warn him as they made their way to the chamber.

"This better work this time! Because if it doesn't, your whole career is going out the window, and by career I mean you!" Michael got in his face and told him as he gulped in terror.

Max was all strapped into the chamber and had all the injection needles in his arms.

"Beginning human trials in 3...2...1..." Dr. Rodriguez was counting down and stalled to pull the lever that would release the serum.

"What are waiting for doctor? Do it!" Michael Devin began to whisper in his hear.

"I...I can't! I don't want to be responsible for this boy's death. I won't." Dr. Rodriguez said and began to abort the trial.

"Fine, then I will!" Michael had pulled the lever and began to trial. The doctor tried to abort it, but the machines began to inject the serum into Max's body.

"Ha ha ha! I can feel the power rapidly increasing. My pure evil potential will finally be achi...huh?" Max started to brag and soon began to find himself in excruciating pain.

"Ah the machines make them stop!" Max had screamed out loud. Dr. Rodriguez tried to stop it but the power was being drained and the whole room went dark and all the machines stopped, so did Max's screaming.

"Even the simplest of primate genes was to much for him." Dr. Rodriguez had said in the dark in shame.

"It's too bad, doctor. We really enjoyed having you work for Devin Industries." Michael's voice was heard in the dark as his guards began to roll Dr. Rodriguez away.

"No, please I can try again just give me more ti..." Dr. Rodriguez begged but was cut off by weird noises coming from where Max was being tested.

"You two go check if his body is decomposing or something." Mr. Devin commanded his guards. They dropped Robert on the floor and began to investigate the room. Mr. Devin put his foot on Robert's defenseless body as he was immobilized without his wheelchair. It was silent for awhile and Michael was already getting annoyed that they were taking so long.

"It doesn't take forever to check for a bo..." Michael had said and was interrupted by one of his guards screaming and being thrown at him. He fell the floor with his guard and heard a loud roar come from where Max's body was.

"It couldn't have? Not again." Dr. Rodriguez had said upon hearing it. They look into the dark room and all they could see where glowing red eyes and a haunting smile. The creature jumped out of the room and out the window into the city.

"Look what you've done. You released another one!" Dr. Rodriguez had yelled at Devin.

"Well, it's not our problem. But if we can get him back maybe we can utilize him to get that serum to start working." Devin had said and began to look out the giant hole it had made in the building.

"Where do you think it's going doctor?" Mr. Devin asked.

"Wherever it wants to. I'm heading home and pretending none of this ever happened. This is your problem, Mr. Devin. I suggest you fix it before the media gets word of what you've been doing here." Dr. Rodriguez told him as he got back in his chair and rolled away. Mr. Devin was unaffected by his words and simply stared into the city wondering where this creature went.


	10. Chapter 9

The Bridge seemed to be running normally, no disturbance at all. Just the usual traffic jam that happens when people get off of work.

Sky landed on one of the top pillars of the bridge and scoped the area to make sure nothing was sneaking around unnoticed. She was beginning to believe maybe that was an exaggerated police report by a civilian who had seen her earlier.

A thunderous roar was heard when she started to disbelieve the police reports. She looked down and saw a giant ape like creature with purple hair on certain parts of its body, terrorizing the bridge and tossing cars around as if they were toys. She put her hood and visor on and swooped down to encounter the creature. The thing began to open car doors and was harassing people trying to hide safely. Just as the abomination was about throw a car off the bridge, Sky had come just in time.

"Incoming!" She yelled and kicked the creature away from the cars as it tossed one barely off the edge of the bridge. Her attention went straight towards the car with the civilian and grabbed the bumper with just her feet as it was heading off the side of the bridge. She saw two men in the car panicking. She was struggling to keep it going off the bridge with just her feet.

"You two, climb out…Hurry!" She commanded the men in the car as they went out the back window and planted their feet safely on the bridge. She made sure they had a safe path off the bridge and headed towards the beast. Something was off as it was beginning to get smaller and its roars were getting quieter. It needed a distraction and pushed another car off the edge to but itself more time. Sky went straight for the car as the creature made a run for it. She caught it again with her talons and grabbed the edge of the bridge to try and pull it up.

"Please help my daughter is in there!" A frantic father had told Sky as she was trying to grasp onto the car bumper and bridge rail at the same time. She was using all her strengths and her arms began to wear out. She let go of the rail. She and the car began to fall and Sky was able to recover it by using her booster pack and was depleting its power source slowly.

"Daddy?! I want my daddy!" The little girl was saying inside of the sedan that was in midair. She saw Sky and freaked out not knowing who she was and if she was friendly.

"Whoa whoa, Hey calm down see." Sky had taken off her hood and switched her scanning visor into normal glasses. The little girl was calmer then before but was still freaked out that Sky was the only thing holding them up.

"I'm just a regular girl, like you. What's your name?" Sky asked trying to calm the girl down. She looks at the soccer bag in the van and it had the name "Angela" written on it.

"Angela. I'm gonna need a big favor. I'm gonna need you to climb up here like a big girl and grab on to my leg, ok?" Sky slowly began to explain to the girl as she was struggling to keep the sedan in the air at her feet.

"I can't, I'm scared." The little girl shyly said still strapped in her car seat facing down towards the river below.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of. I used to be scared of things, and now look at me." Sky tried to give confidence to the little. The little girl was reluctant and unsure, but she began to un-strap herself from the seat climbed her way up to the back where Sky was clinging on to the bumper.

"That's good keep going, Hun." Sky had said and could hear the bumper beginning to come off at her feet.

"Just a little faster, please." She said still trying to hop up the automobile. The little girl was reaching out the window and was about to grab on to Sky's extended out hand, when suddenly the bumper snapped off. The can began to travel down fast with the little girl still inside wailing.

"No!" Sky screamed out and began to dive her way towards the car. She broke through the back window, grabbed the little girl, went straight through the car, and out the front window. She used the rest of the power in the booster pack to avoid the water and bring her and the girl back to the bridge.

Sky had just the right amount of power to reach the railing of the bridge and grabbed on to that. She pushed the girl up to the bridge where her father was waiting for her. Sky climbed over the railing and stood on the bridge, but her legs her a little wobbly so she grabbed the rail for support.

"Angela! Are you ok?" The father was embracing with his daughter and was hugging her, inspecting her for any damages, and bawling his eyes out all at the same time.

"My little girl. My angel, you're safe." He said still keeping his daughter close to him. Sky was watching this heartfelt moment and was glad she was able to stop family members from being separated from each other. The father looked over to Sky who looked mysterious in her costume watching over them.

"Who are you?" He asked her. She paused for moment to savior the moment.

"I'm TAKA." She said in pride and looked over the two.

"I'm also a girl, if any of the tabloids are asking." She had said and began to walk away. She turned to some of the other people who were still on the bridge and had watched that act of heroism.

"Anybody know where I can get a taxi? I'm kind of a flightless bird right now." She turned around to the crowd who were a little confused by her question.

Sky was sitting in the back of a taxi cab with a man who looked like he couldn't contain his excitement as he was smiling and clenching his steering wheel while driving.

"Wow! I have New York's first superhero ever in the back of my cab. It is an honor driving you, ma'am." The man proclaimed while driving.

"Uh thanks." She thanked him still feeling a bit creped out by this guy. They had sat in silence for a while after that until the taxi driver spoke up again.

"Uh you know, Ma'am. I pitched your story to Broadway as a play." The taxi driver began to speak his mind more.

"My story?" Sky asked a little confused about what he meant.

"Sure, you were bitten by a radioactive hawk and now you got all these crazy super enhanced super bird abilities, is that not right?" The taxi driver explained and questioned her.

"Sure." She said sounding a bit creped out that he came up with a backstory for her.

"I also pitched some movie ideas too. Although they weren't exactly the ones you watch in the normal cinemas unless you go to the adult ones." The man began to share even more uncomfortable info.

"Ok! I'll just stop here. I appreciate your services uh..." Sky had him stop the taxi and thank him. She looked closely at one of the important document in the front with his name on it.

"...Glen. But, I can walk the rest of the way thank you." Sky finished her goodbye and exited the taxi.

"She knows my name! A superhero knows my name! She wants me." Glen the taxi driver began to celebrate as he drove away in excitement.

"Dave definitely needs to give me a bigger battery on this thing." Sky said to herself and began to walk the city streets home.

Under her feet however, contained an even more disturbed man. The creature from before began to transform back to its normal state in a painful way. When his transformation was done, Max was breathing heavily and looked around to his surroundings not knowing where he was. He was shirtless, his pants were torn and he had an awful amount of pain in his head.

"Power like this could only be exploited for the purest of evil intentions!" Ha H..." Max's evil laugh was cut off by an uncontrollable cough.

"If I'm going to unleash my true evil. I'm going to need more of that serum and I know just where to find it." Max speed to himself in the sewers and began to giggle evilly to himself.

The next day had arrived and Sky sat down on her dinner table eating cereal as her grandfather attempted to cook himself some breakfast, they were both hooked on the announcement by the police chief that was currently playing on their TV.

"Everyone settle down! Listen, approximately at 8:00 P.M. last night an incident took place on the Williamsburg Bridge. We still don't know what exactly happened, but based on eyewitnesses and investigations we have conducted, we can confirm there was one individual present during the incident. That is why as of this morning I am placing an arrest warrant on the vigilante known as TAKA." The police chief told the press as they began to freak out and try rush him and ask him questions. Sky felt a bit uneasy upon hearing this news as her grandfather turned the TV off.

"Typical police officers. Anything that gets in there needs to be gone. Even if they're doing their jobs better than they are." Sky's grandfather said to her as she simply laughed at his comment. Sky saw the time and began to make her way to school.

"Do you need me to drop you off, Sky?" Her grandfather offered her.

"No thanks I can walk." She said being prepared to leave the door.

"Alrighty, just remember we still need to fix that leak. The duct tape ain't gonna hold out forever. Try not to come back so late." Her grandfather told her as she headed out the front door and made her way to school.

Usually the three friends like to converse about topics they can all agree on during lunch, but it was a lot more awkward to Ella as she could feel the connection between Dave and Sky a mile away.

"So...you two huh?" Ella quietly said staring down at the table in sorrow and twiddling with her fingers.

"Yah it was a little unexpected, but..." Sky had told her as Dave began to put his hand on her hand as they both turned red and giggly. Ella obviously felt left out and did not want to become a third wheel during their little escapades of love.

"I'm going to the washroom." Ella announced as she stood up, and took off.

"Okay, enough of this relationship stuff we need to talk about what happened last night." She had told Dave.

"Yah I know it was amaz..."

"No, no what happened at the bridge. You don't believe what the police are saying do you?" Sky asked him.

"Not if there bashing you? Why?" Dave responded to her.

"Cause that thing last night...it was..." Sky cut herself off thinking about the creature.

"What did it look like?" Dave asked her.

"It...It was big, way too big to be human and it was covered in fur." She began to describe the creature.

"You have to lay low for a while, Sky." Dave had cautioned her.

"I can't." She protested.

"Why not?" Dave asked her.

"Because, that thing last night the people it was attacking. It could've have killed them if I wasn't there. I have to go after it." Sky gave him an explanation.

"It's not your job though." Dave was getting worried for her.

"Maybe it is." She had told him as they began to sit there in silence not staring at each other.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." Sky opened her mouth and tried to break the ice.

"Heh, I really liked kissing you." Dave had shyly responded with his face all red. They began to look at each other when they threw compliments at each other.

"Well, it was...it was good for me too." She said teasing him.

"Yah?" Dave joked around with her as they both started to grow more confident and began to lean into each other for another go. A really loud and obvious cough was heard and the two backed away from each other in embarrassment. Ella was seen there as she coughed on purpose to stop the awkwardness between her and them.

"S...sorry Ella." They both said at the same time.

"It's quite alright. I apologize for interrupting. I'll just be out of your way then, I have to go settle school business alone." Ella had said with a straight face and began to walk off without singing or even dancing like she would usually do.

"Is she okay?" Dave had asked.

"I think she just feels like a third wheel. We need to stay just friends at least in from t of her so she doesn't feel uncomfortable to be around us." Sky said as they both agreed and continued their lunch.


	11. Chapter 10

Sky decided to have a little chat with someone who knew a thing or two about animals. She made her way to Dave's father's office after school and the whole division he worked with was empty and there were construction workers on the same floor fixing an unseen problem.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Rodriguez had surprised her as he rolled into his office and seemed easily startled.

"I came here to ask you a few questions." Sky had said as she walked in his office with him and he began to pick up items in around the room.

"Well, make it quick! The whole floor is supposed to be shut down and everyone has the next couple of days off until the problem is fixed." Dr. Rodriguez explained as he crammed things into his bag frantically.

"What are they fixing?" Sky asked curiously. The doctor was thrown off by her question and was silent for a short period of time.

"Some of the beams...came loose and they need to...replace them." He responded staggering between some of the words. She was suspicious of him, but needed to ask him about her problem.

"I need to know how to attract a primate." Sky asked him as he froze again upon hearing her.

"You don't. They are one of the most defensive beasts on the planet. Getting close to them with a harmful nature could easily get you killed." He explained to her.

"Well, there has to be some way. Maybe bananas?" Sky had joked a bit, but was still serious with him.

"No measly stereotype will help you catch it without having anything to contain it in." He frantically added to her response.

"So a giant cage..."

"Why the sudden interest?" He interrupted her with a question sounding a bit defensive himself.

"It's for school. You know I got school stuff." She answered his question with a lie.

"I suggest you study up on it then, instead of wasting my time, missy. If you excuse me, I still have a lot of...important work to do. Just because everyone has the days off, doesn't mean I do too. You know what they say, genius never sleeps." Dr. Rodriguez began to push her out of his office and made his way to the elevators in a hurrying dropping papers in the process and leaving Sky in the empty floor. She saw the papers he dropped and went to go pick it up. It was a folder with a "SUCCESS" stamp on the cover and the title being "Experiment 239." She opened it to see what this was about. The contents explained the type of serum injected into the subject and the results it had caused.

"Maxis Horner, sounds familiar." Sky had read the test subject's name out loud. She closed the file and was about to stuff it into her bag until.

"Sky, you didn't happen to see a..." Dr. Rodriguez came back and saw Sky holding the documents he was trying to hide.

"Good, you have it. I thought it might have fallen into...the wrong hands." He said the last part while staring her down and took off without saying anything else.

"Hello is this thing on?" Max had said pointing to a web camera on a computer. He had set up a small laboratory in the sewers to avoid being detected. He was able to get a hold of more serums by sneaking into the building at night. He had made more in order to feed his hunger for power.

"This thing should be working now. Ahem, greeting cowards. I, the great Maxis Horner, have successfully come up with a grade "A" formula to help endure my evil endeavors. The experiment went as suspected, but the positive affects do not last very long." Max began to explain to the camera that was recording.

"Luckily I was able to produce more and study them closely in order to increase the duration time." Max had showed off the refrigerator full of vials full of the serum he had produced. He had placed one the vials into a syringe and began to roll up his sleeve.

"Last injection only contained 100 milligrams, dosage has been increased to 200 for, hopefully longer and better results." He had said and began to inject himself with more.

"Owe, why couldn't be something drinkable." Max had complained before he started to freak out. His anger was increasing and his transformation was starting. He went and turned off the camera ferociously and almost destroyed it.

Sky was still trying to make the connections with both Dave's father and the creature as she made her way home walking on the streets. Did he make it in an attempt to recreate her success mutation? Her thinking came to a stop when something had caught her eye. She saw hair being washed down into the sewer drain on the straight. Purple hair and not even hair, it was fur. She knew where he was and was about to head to a nearby man hole in order to find him, but she saw a newspaper and an image that caught her attention.

"Reward for proof of giant ape man!" The paper title had read with a picture of a giant monkey hand that had been sketched by a professional artist. Not only could she catch this thing, but she could also make some cash on the side.

She made her way down to the sewers and was setting a place to lure this creature. She ended up at the center of a waterfall vortex that would lead all the filth in the sewers somewhere else. She set herself up right there and she placed a disposable camera she bought on the wall that was triggered to snap a picture when she pulled a string that she had tied to it. She began to lay back on the wall and waited for the thing to come to her instead of hunting it down.

It had been nearly an hour since then and Sky watching one of her favorite movies on her phone still waiting for this thing. She grew irritated and was about to give up until she picked up something. It sounded like something crawling around close to her. She was on high alert and looked around for a bit to see what she heard. It was quiet, nothing was heard except the running water. She began to make her way down into to a tunnel until she felt debris hit her head. She looked and up quickly and was ambushed by the mutated ape-like Max. He had held her head over the water vortex and pinned her body on the floor.

"You stopped me once. You won't stop me again. I'm getting stronger every day!" The mutant had said in a really deep and intimidating voice. He began to choke Sky and she could feel the giant hand crushing her neck. She pulled the string attached to the camera and took a picture of him. He was annoyed and distracted by the flash and loosened his grip her neck. She began to stab his abdomen with her talons and attempted to get away, but not before he could drag himself and her into the water vortex below them. Both of them threw punches and kicks underwater, but breathing was getting harder and harder for them. Max grabbed Sky by her cape and attempted to drown her but only pulled her hood off as she tried to get away. He had a glimpse at her face and now knew how she was. He began to make his way the surface and left Sky to drown there. She got sucked into one of the current flows that led to another part of the sewers, she tried to use her booster to get her out of the water faster, but they were useless in water. She finally popped out to an open part of the sewer and climbed her way on to the land.

"Aw, that sucked!" She had laid down on the floor catching her breath. Max had crawled back on the surface as well and was still angry about not eliminating his threat. He felt something attached to his fur and tried to pull it off only to get flashed by the camera again. He climbed his way up to the wall and pulled the camera off the wall and crushed it in his hand.

"Sky Pursor!" He angrily said while crushing the camera and making a growling noise. Sky went to the only person she could unload on with tattered clothing and covered in sewer water. She knocked on Dave's window with her head as he was sitting on hid bed reading. He saw her and smiled and singled her to come in.

"You know my dad is calling you a canoodler, he actually used that word." Dave told her as she opened his window and sat on the edge and laughed at Dave's comment. Dave put his book down to look at her and saw she was having trouble getting down from his window.

"Sky, Sky what happened?" He had said running over to her and giving his body to support her up. He began to lead her over to a nearby chair and laid her down on it.

"Heh, you should see the other guy. Him being a giant ape and all." She had joked around despite being in pain.

"Hey, Dave…" Dave's father called out to him from outside the room. Dave didn't want him to see her in there and went to go deal with it.

"…Noah's making horchata, you want some?" Mr. Rodriguez asked his son as Dave peeked his head out of his bedroom door.

"Uh no thanks." Dave tried to get him to go away.

"Come on its good." He said still trying to get his son to come out.

"Dad, I'm not really in the mood right now, I feel really light headed and, I think I might have the flu, because I feel kind of pukey." Dave told him.

"Oh, ok. Just have your mom give you something for it when you get that chance, alright." He said as Dave nodded pretending to be weak and sick before slamming the door.

"Weird kid, that one." Dave's father said to himself as he rolled his way into the hallway. Dave entered his room and saw Sky giggling to herself.

"Mommy still feeds you medicine?" She had teased him.

"Don't start with me." He had back sassed her. Dave began to clean up the blood on her face with a wet rag and put ice on some of the bruised areas on her body. She was hissing in pain while whipped her face. He began to clean some grime around her eyes and noticed the sparkle in them. He was memorized and leaned in for a kiss until being stopped by her.

"Easy there, brainiac." She pushed him away and teased him, but still close to his face. They gave each other small pecks, but nothing to serious. They only stared at each other and were both lost at their own gazes.

"I created him." Sky had said in the heat of the moment.

"What?" Dave asked a bit confused by her statement.

"Without the success of me getting mutated, they would have never tried to test on that guy." She explained.

"I gave your father the hope to try and repeat his success." She continued to talk as they were still face to face.

"Every day for as long as I can remember, my father has vowed to get back on his feet. He was never the same after the accident and is hardly ever home." Dave had told her.

"This is what my father was working on. He kept it a secret and I now know why. This my battle, Dave. I have to stop him." She had said laying her head on his chest. They sat in that position for a very long time, not wanting to escape each other's embrace.

Max was down below in his lab, but was starting to lose his mind.

"Sky equals TAKA! She's trying to stop you Max. She's the hero that needs to be eliminated!" The voice in his head had screamed at him. He was wondering around his underground lab, emotionless and in deep thought.

"She's going to ruin your evil deeds! Everything that you and the boss have worked so hard on! Strike first before she does!" The voice yelled louder as he sat down agreeing with it.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day school ran normally as any other day. Everyone was bustling around the halls either hanging around with their friends or trying to get to their next class. However, Sky was not happy to be there and wanted to chase down the beast before it started hurting more people. She didn't want anyone to know she was anxious, so she played it off and acted like if it were a normal day.

Max began to make his way through the sewers in his beast form and found the underground plumbing system to the school. He ripped the pipes leading to the boy's restroom and ripped a hole where one of the toilet stalls was located. He started to emerge from the hole and was destroying some of the nearby objects out of anger.

Sky heard this and saw people running in terror out of the hallways and to the outside of the school. She was at her locker having a conversation with Ella and Dave. She instructed them to leave as she made her way to the stalls where Max had emerged. Dave had dragged Ella with him and led her to safety with everyone else. Sky ran her way to the stalls and turned the corner to where the bathroom was and saw Max's form standing there waiting for her.

She ran towards him as he was about to strike, but not before she had slid under his attack, jumped on his back, and had tried to rodeo him. She dug her talons into his spine and he roared in pain. He reached for his back and slammed her body to the ground. He ripped her bag of her back and tossed it aside. He tried to slam her face with his fist but missed and got kicked in the face by her. He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her around like a rag doll against the hallway walls. His force was so powerful, when he threw her against the wall she smashed straight threw into a biology class room.

She slid on the floor and was stunned by the force. He began to enter the room as she was about to get up. He placed one of his feet on her arms and began to throw jabs at her. She used the desks and lab stools to avoid his blows and managed to throw one of them at his head stunning him.

"Nowhere to hide, Sky!" Max had said to her as she was still pinned to the ground. Sky saw her bag with all her gear still in the hallway. She threw another lab stool and it managed to blind him for a quick second. She crawled towards her bag and was able to grab it just as Max got a hold of her leg and threw her through yet another wall. The room was dark where he tossed her and only had the one exit Max made with Sky's body. Max began to mix some of the left over chemicals left out by the students and tossed the substance into the hole Sky was in. An explosion went off but no change or movement from inside.

"Foolish girl. You think you can stop me? I am the epitome of evil, no wait I am evil! Ha Ha Ha!" Max laughed at her not knowing if she was alive or not. Just as he had finished gloating, Sky threw her empty bag at him and boosted out of the hole in full costume managing to push Max back into another room. She recognized that evil banter before.

"Max?" She had said as he was still dazed from the kick. He grabbed her when she discovered his true identity and stared eye to eye with her.

"Don't call me that! That was my weak primitive name. I am evolved beyond everyone else. I. AM DREAD-U-LOCKS!" He yelled out and threw her into the hallway again.

"Who came up with that, you?" Sky had mocked his name while on the floor.

"Silly girl, one does not pick an evil name an evil name picks you!" He said trying to rush her as she dodged all his attacks.

"Well, whoever picked yours must have got it from the bargain bin." She tossed insults at him along with open locker door and other items in the hall. He grabbed one of them and clipped a small piece of it off in order to give it a razor edge.

"Uh oh." She stated as she tried to cut her with the edged locker door. She jumped from wall to wall and started climbed the ceiling using the lights. He began to climb the ceiling as well, but used his fingers to dig into the pavement to give him the grip to stay there. They began to fight upside down until Sky's grip was lost and she landed on the ground. Max tried to land on her, but she was able to avoid him. When he was recovering from the fall, Sky tried to mount him again and began pulling the purple fur on his head and was steering him into hazards to get him to stop.

"OK Max, I think you should stop this little stunt of yours!" She told him still tugging on his head. He finally was able to grab her by the waist and threw her into another hallway that was suspended in the air and connected two of the school's buildings together. She was down for a while, which gave Max enough time to walk his way to her and pick her up again. He grasped his hand on her face and picked her up by her head. He proceeded to smash her face into one of the windows in the hall to see what would give out first, her skull or the window. At a moment's notice however, his grasped loosened and he dropped her on the floor to pay attention to something else. Sky looked to see what grabbed his attention more than her own demise. Max was towering over Dave holding a broken trophy from a display case in the hall and was completely frightened. She also saw a frightened and disturbed Ella behind her at somewhat of a distance.

"You two!" Max had smiled sinisterly.

"What do you mean by…?" Dave was asking before being cut off by Ella's grasp cling onto his arm. He turned around not knowing it was her and was worried and angry she was there with him. They turned around to see Max about to strike the two until Sky intervened and was tying him up in insulation wires that were from one of the lights in the hall. He was immobile for a short period of time for her to get her two friends out of there.

"Ella! How could you be so irresponsible to follow me?! I told you to stay back while I went to help Sky!"

"When were you going to start telling me about Sky's sudden interest in crime fighting?" The two bickered back and forth like an old married couple as Sky grabbed both them to break them up.

"Both of you are irresponsible and stupid! Now I'm going to throw you two out of window." Sky said and broke one of the windows with the trophy Dave was holding.

"What?" The two ushered as Sky threw both of them out and onto the inflatable mascot statue on display nearby. She saw to make sure they were okay just before Max had unwrapped himself from his confinement. They both could hear the police sirens surrounding them and Max needed to leave before being caught and began to stare down Sky.

"What's wrong ape boy? You want a banana?" Sky had taunted him as they both clashed again for another fight.

In the library nearby, one of the librarians was sorting out some the books the students had returned that day. He was listening to classical music and enjoying it while Sky and Max entered the library brawling it out and destroying the area. They threw books and bookshelves at each other while the librarian was still unaware of what was happening. Max tried to harm him by throwing a table at him, but Sky caught it and tossed it back at Max. The librarian saw that his lunch had started, grabbed his lunch bag, and made his way out of the library still unaware of the damage. Max proceeded to throw Sky into a series of bookshelves that landed on her upon impact. She weakly lifted them off her and looked around only to discover that Max had disappeared.

Sky began to slowly scope out the school to see if Max was trying to ambush her like in the sewers, but he was completely gone. She went back to where he had emerged, which was one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom. She saw the giant hole he had left and leapt in it to follow his trial.

On the outside of the school, both police and paramedics were outside along with traumatized students. Dave and Ella were sitting outside waiting with everyone else, Ella was still in shock and Dave was trying to calm her down.

"So how long has this been going on?" Ella had asked and caught Dave off guard.

"The whole process was a month in progress and she's been out and about for probably a couple weeks now." Dave told her the truth. She was still hurt how her two best friends had kept so many secrets from her.

"I know you feel, but we really didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want anyone close to us getting hurt. You have to at least understand that." Dave told her putting his hand on her shoulder as a sign of sympathy. She simply nodded in his response, but still upset. Dave's phone went off during their conversation.

"Hello." Dave answered.

"Are you two okay?" Sky had called to make sure they were fine.

"Yah, Ella's a bit shaken up, but we're doing fine right now. Where are you?" Dave asked her.

"I'm in the sewers tracking Max down." Sky told him.

"Wait, why are you looking for Max he wasn't at school today anyway?" Dave asked a bit confused not knowing the thing's true identity.

"That thing is Max! He did the same evil monologue he always does when he started to attack me. I'm looking for where he hides out. He said he has way more sinister plans for the city and I'm not letting him go through with it." Sky explained to him.

"So what's up with everyone turning into mutants all of a sudden?" Dave had questioned.

"Now's not a time for jokes! Look do you think you could possibly come up with a way to reverse the genetic mutation?" Sky asked him.

"I don't know. I'm more of an electrical man, my dad's the one who knows more about this stuff than I do, plus I thought you were the grade 'A' genius who knew all about this?" He had asked her.

"That was a stunt so I wouldn't get kicked out of the tower. It was stuff that I found in my dad's notes. Just try to make a serum made of human genetics rather than animals." Sky instructed him.

"I'll try, but I can't be held responsible if it doesn't work." He had told her and ended the phone conversation.

"I'll take you home Ella. It's best you stay indoors, I have a felling things might just get a lot worse." He said as he led them both into the nearby street and started calling for a taxi.

Sky was still in the sewers and was beginning to approach what seemed to be light coming from one of the crevices of the dark stink hole. She entered the small part of the sewers that contained nothing but electronics and scientific equipment with the Devin Industries logo slapped on to them. Some of the computer were running and one of them had a very interesting and convenient program on it. It contained a presentation that was demanded to be played by Sky. It's like Max had planned on her to come in and watch it. She clicked the play button and a video started.

"Phase one has consisted of nothing but plotting and inside work on getting into the industry. The feeble minded fools never saw it coming. I had tampered with the serums me and Dr. Rodriguez had been working on in order to read only my genetic code rather than anyone else's and as soon as they wanted someone to test it, I knew that everything was falling into place. Phase two you asked? Simple, turning everyone in the city into mutants as well as having them become my evil minions that will help carry out the master's, but mostly my, plan of world domination! Buh ha ha ha!" Max explained in the video as the presentation showed a step by step plan on how he was going to do it. Using the weather device Devin Industries had used as a publicity stunt to spread the serums he had made into the air to be inhaled by civilians and then mutated.

"Max, only you would be dumb enough to leave this open for me to see." Sky said as she began to make her way out of the sewers and to the Devin Industries tower.

Earlier, after Dave had dropped off Ella without any problems. He headed home in order to grab his things and head over to the tower. He packed some necessities and other tools that would help create the antidote. He was about to leave until...

"Where are you going, David?" His father had rolled into the hall just as his son was about to leave.

"Out." Was his simple answer and tried to leave.

"Listen, the police said to stay indoors, supposedly people have reported a giant creature of some sort has been running around rampant. It sounds a bit silly, but I think it's better to stay safe then to be sorry." His father tried to get him to stay, and was stuttering with his words.

"Dad I'm just going out with some..."

"Where are you really going?" His dad's voice went from sympathetic to hostile in a matter of seconds.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dave told him.

"Try me." His father said eyeing him down.

"I'm helping Sky, with this ape creature. She wants me to make a serum in order to reverse his genetic mutation." Dave told his father about the secret he's been holding. His father was still but not shocked.

"I knew it was her. After she came to me with all those mutation questions and successful test results. Although an antidote containing human genes could possibly reverse the boy's mutation. If you're doing this, then I'm coming with you. I still have a few loose ends to tie with this beast." Mr. Rodriguez had said as they both exited the apartment and headed to Devin Industries.


	13. Chapter 12

The police chief and his officers began to walk out of the school and onto the football field where a search helicopter was waiting for them.

"We have a confirmed sighting sir. The creature was seen emerging out of an abandoned subway station!" One of the officers informed him.

"What about TAKA?" The chief asked as he was boarding the helicopter.

"She was seen inside the high school!" They told him.

"I want that bird off the streets and out of the air." The chief gave orders as the helicopter was beginning to take off.

Max started to exit the subway station he was in carrying unknown supplies in a knapsack. He took small, but giant steps up the stairs and looked around to the empty streets above. He smiled knowing his plan was slowly coming together. Just as he was about to step on the street a gunshot made its way into Max's shoulder. He let out a confused grunt and looked at his wound.

The swat team began to rush him with a hail of gunfire as Max tried to get away and block the shots. It was too much for him and after only 20 seconds, he was down. The team ceased their firing and began to approach his body carefully. One of them pocked his back with the barrel of his rifle and automatically thought he was dead. However, the gunshot wounds on his body began to heal themselves and the bullets were falling out of his body. Max awoke from his short death, reached into his bag and pulled out a small canister full of a biological substance. The canister released purple gas and the swat team began to start coughing and chocking. Some of them began to mutate to an extent and started to grow extra limbs and other strange mutations.

On a nearby street Sky had emerged from a man hole in the middle of New York traffic, she kicked the cover to the hole back into place to make sure no one fell in it. Max was causing havoc on the streets by flipping cars and releasing his toxic gas unto the city streets.

"The creature is releasing a biological agent. All efforts at stopping him have failed and is proceeding north on 7th Avenue, over." The police chief had gotten a call from the helicopter. On the street Sky began to call Dave knowing he was at the tower working on the serum.

"Hey." Dave calmly answered while preparing the serum with his father.

"Dave, you have to get out of there right now." Sky had panicked while telling him.

"But, the antidote is cooking." Dave had told her as he loaded the antidote into a machine that had a timer to when it would be finished.

"No no no. Max is on his way, he's coming to you right now. He needs the weather device on the roof. He's going to infect the whole city." She had told him.

"There is only eight minutes, Sky. Nothing to worry about." Dave's father interrupted since the call was on speaker phone.

"Was that your dad?" Sky had asked and sounded a bit angry.

"Yes, but that's not important we need to finish this thing right now!" Dave had objected with her request.

"You're seriously gonna stay there after what I just told you? People are gonna die. You two leave right now, that is an order!" Sky had demanded the two. Dave ignored and started to stare at the floor full of people.

"I'm gonna get everybody out." Dave had said staring at the fire alarm and walking towards, Sky began to yell through his phone's speaker, until he decide to hang up.

"Dave? Dave! Oh you…asshole! Are you serious?" Sky was insulted by him not listening to her as bystanders watched her yell at her phone. Dave proceeded to pull the fire alarm which alerted all the floors to the building. Everyone started to calmly leave the building, leaving only Dave and his father in the building waiting for the serum to finish.

Sky was flying over the city streets as police began to evacuate the areas Max had passed through. S police officer on the floor saw her flying over him and began to speak into walkie talkie.

"She's heading south!" The officer reported to the others. Sky was making her way as swiftly as possible only focusing on getting to the tower. Police officers and SWAT members emerged from the buildings nearby and had mounted their weapons to take a shot at Sky when she came fly by. The helicopter began tailing her and a man started to speak out of its megaphone speaker.

"Stand down now or we will open fire! You are surrounded there is no escape." The police chief's voice was projected. They flew by where the armed men were posted and as soon as they had sights on her, they fired. She was able to avoid them and thought she was in the clear, until the helicopter had blocked her path resulting her to make a sudden stop. The searchlight had blinded her and she was stunned for the time being. This gave one of the gunman an opportunity and he was able to her booster back with an electric tranquilizer dart. The shock both malfunctioned the pack and had shocked her as well having her plummet to the barricaded area below her.

She landed on top of one of the police cruisers and bounced off it to land face first on the empty city street. The police chopper shined its light on her as officers began to approach her. They began yelling things at her, but she couldn't hear anything as she was still unable to move due to the shock. One of the officer had sat her up and placed handcuffs on her as the chopper was landing. The chief had the officer's stand back as he wanted to unhood the vigilante he had so much trouble trying to catch. He walked to her as she had her hands behind her back and had her head down. He grabbed the back of her cowl and swiftly pulled it off.

She felt the force and was not letting them, find out who she was. As soon as she felt it her instincts kicked in. She broke the handcuffs and swiped the police chief's legs having him fall to the ground. The surrounding officers saw this and began to aim their weapons at her. She leapt towards them and and began to subdue their weapons and pinned them to the ground.

"Freeze!" The police chief said as he had a handgun pointed on the back of her head. He felt the force of the barrel on her head and knew there was no way out of it. She turned around to reveal her face to the chief and he was shocked to see who it was.

"You're…you're just a kid." He said as he still had his gun pointed to her.

"Officer, it's headed to Devin Industries. People are still in there! There gonna die if you arrest me. You have to let me go." She said holding her hands up and pulling her cowl back on her head. The police chief was hesitant, but he put his gun down and allowed her to go. She was able to boost her way up to a nearby building.

"There she is!" One of the officers had said spotting her.

"Hold your fire." The chief told the officer before it was too late. This officer was armed with actual bullets and had grazed the side of her leg. She felt it pass through her leg and collapsed on the building she was on.

Max was at the tower and was now entering the building at the floor that Dave and his father were on. I giant rumbling was heard and the floor started to shake. Dave quickly grabbed a small blow torch and set it off on the sprinkler system above them. The iron doors began to contain the area and the emergency disinfectant mist started to rain down on the two.

"One minute remaining." The computer had said counting down to its last 60 seconds until the serum was ready. Dave reacted and quickly hid himself, his father, and the keys to the weather machine in a supply closet nearby. Max had entered the floor due to his immense strength being able to break down the door. He walked over to Dr. Rodriguez's office and looked through his desk for the keys. He realized that they were gone. Dave had been clenching on to the keys for dear life and was silent in the supply closet hoping he wouldn't find him.

Max started to sniff out the scents of the two and started searching around the floor. All Dave could see was a small crack in the doorway and saw Max searching around the area. He began to search somewhere and was out of Dave's sight. Dave had sighed of relief and thought they were both in the clear. He was beginning to open the door and that was his first mistake. He reached out to open the door and Max's giant gorilla hand grasped Dave's arm and lifted him in the air. Dave's father started bumping into Max with his wheelchair to get him to put his son down. Max simply grabbed the keys out of Dave's hand and tossed him aside. He proceeded to the roof and paid them no mind on his way up there.

"Antidote Complete!" The computer had displayed as Dave's father was helping him up.

Sky was jumping from rooftop to rooftop barely being able to jump due to the malfunctioning booster pack and her injured leg. She boosted on to another building but missed it and grabbed on to the side of it. She lost her grip and fell on the fire escape of the building. She saw the hectic city streets below and witnessed all the people running and panicking. She knew if she failed, all these people are going to die. She limped her way up to the roof of the building and could see the Devin tower still a ways away.

She wasn't going to make it in her current condition. She saw some of the electrical box on the roof and knew what she had to do. First she needed to take care of her wound, she went over and broke off one the random pipe on the roof. She went over to a heating vent and stuck the pipe in there to heat one of the ends. As soon as it was steaming hot she looked at it.

"Well, I saw it in movies so it has to work, right?" She said as she jabbed her wound with the heated pipe and was wincing in pain. She could only take so much pain, so she dropped it and figured that was enough. Next she needs to fix her pack, she started tampering with the electrical box and saw some of the wires surging with electricity. She took off her pack and grabbed the wire.

"Let's give this a shot." She said as she began to power the pack more with electricity, hoping it would counteract the malfunction from earlier. She tossed the wires aside and placed the pack back on her chest and stared down the Devin tower. She began to limp her way from one end of the building to the other. Her limping turned into running and then sprinting and when she reached the end she jumped not test anything she did. Everything was failing and she soon started plummeting towards the ground. It was assumed she had fell to her death by local bystanders, until…

She began to emerge behind a building and her booster pack was fully functional allowing her to fly again. She went full-fledged towards the building and could see something on the top of the antenna of the building.

On the inside Dave had grabbed the antidote and was about to head up the roof.

"Dave, go home." His father said as he grabbed the serum from his hands.

"No dad I'm go…"

"David, go home! This was my mess and I'm not letting you clean up after it!" He had interrupted him as Dave was beginning to argue with him. Dave knew that his father was right and was proceeding to leave.

"Please make sure she's ok." Dave told his father.

"She can take care of herself, and so can I." He told his son pulling out a revolver from his desk and making his way to the service elevators.

Max began to initiate the device with the keys and began starting it up and loading in the serums.

"Initiating NIMBUS Device. Estimated detonation in t-minus: 2 minutes." The computer had announced as Max armed it to shot the serum over the city. Sky boosted her way up to the antenna and kicked Max off only for her to fall of the giant antenna with her. The both landed on a searchlight on the roof and began duking it between each other. Sky tried to avoid combat with him to get to the device, but was always grabbed by Max and slammed to the ground as she tried to get away. She climbed her way up the antenna and was knocked off by Max who had thrown liquid nitrogen canisters at her. She landed face first on the ground and tried to get one of the canisters to throw back hit him, but was picked up by the neck by Max who began to take off her cowl, cape, and booster pack. Leaving only her armor and gauntlets on.

"Poor little Sky. No Mother. No Father. No Grandma. All alone." Max had mocked her as she was losing air by the second. They both heard a weapon being loaded and turned around.

"She's not alone." Dr. Rodriguez yelled at him pointing the revolver in his hand at the liquid nitrogen canister and shot one of the pipes off allowing the substance to leak out. Sky grabbed the pipe and aimed it at Max's face which caused him to put her down and try to get it out of her hands. The doctor began to take shots at the frozen parts of his body and they were getting blown off. Sky proceeded to throw the pipe into a hole with a gang of liquid nitrogen containers. She kicked him into the hole while Dr. Rodriguez was taking a whole bunch of shots at him. He began to shot all the containers hoping to keep him frozen for a while.

"Hey this is from Dave. Now, go! I got his." Dr. Rodriguez said handing the serum over to Sky and was reloading his revolver. She took the serum and began to climb up the large antenna up to where the device was at. Max was beginning to thaw out from his frozen confinement and Dr. Rodriguez was taking more shots at him to take him down. Max's blown of limbs began to grow back as he emerged from the hole. Dr. Rodriguez was out of ammo and started to roll away from Max, but he had already go a handle on him. Max grabbed the doctor by his chest and began to squeeze down until her heard a large cracking noise. He dropped the doctor immediately and started to climb the antenna to stop Sky.

Sky had already made it up and started to load the antidote into the machine.

"Detonation in 5"

Max had almost made it up as Sky was loading it.

"4"

The serums Max had put in had stopped and she unloaded those.

"3"

She was starting load the antidote.

"2"

Max had now gotten a hold of her and began to drag her down with him. But not before…

"1"

…she was able to load the antidote in first. The machine had launched the white serum in to the air and had did a small explosion in the city sky. They both ignored each other and looked up at it the rain that was dropping down on them. The white raindrops began to fall on Max and the places they hit him were turning human. He growled loudly as he could feel himself turning. His strength was fading and soon let go of Sky and was following off of the antenna. He was destroying it on his way down and the whole thing was coming down.

It was beginning to fall at an immense speed and Sky needed to jump off. She began to fall at the same speed as the antenna but some the debris had hit her and was about to send her off the building. She could see the city below and thought this was the end for her until. She felt something grasp her arm and saw debris fall towards the streets below ass she was hanging off the edge of the building. She looked up to see what had caught her and a bloodied hand was seen grasping on to hers. Dr. Rodriguez was in pain, but still managed to lift Sky up to the roof before losing all his energy.

Sky picked him up and laid him up against a whole as he was covered in blood.

"Stay with me doctor. Help is on the way just keep fighting!" She told him as he was beginning to pass out.

"I…I was wrong about you Sky…and your family. I had blamed you for everything that…happened to you father. But, you were our greatest scientific success." He said weakly and out of breath.

"This city needs you which mean you're going to need this." He said handing her the cape and cowl Max pulled off earlier.

"You're going to make enemies and those enemies will try to hurt you…and the people you love. Which is why I want you to promise me one thing. Leave my family out of it, especially Dave. I don't want him making the same mistakes I made. Do you promise?" Dr. Rodriguez asked. Sky was hesitant on this, but she nodded in agreement.

"Good." The doctor ushered his last word. Sky began to shake him to try and wake him up, but it was no use. Sky sat with the body and screamed in pain and loss. After taking a moment to grieve, she then went over to the edge of the building and overlooked the city.

This wasn't the end, but rather the beginning.


	14. Epilogue

The funeral service for Dave's father was being held, and everybody was leaving the chapel with heavy hearts and faces of sorrow. Dave walked out the most devastated, know that one of his closest friends wasn't there. She was, but at a distance where no one could see her. She had perched herself on the roof of the church and was being drenched in rain, overlooking everyone leaving with their umbrellas.

Dave thought he heard something on the top of the roof and immediately looked up to it. Sky saw this and back away at a position he couldn't see her. He dusted off the feeling and began to enter his car with his family.

Later that Day, Dave arrived at her doorstep and was waiting for her to answer the door. She came out and saw him standing there and was shocked, but also knew he was going to be there.

"Where have you been?" He asked as she stood at the door silent and tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Hi." Was all she could say as her voice sounded like she was tearing up.

"My father died. There was a funeral, there was a service and they made speeches. Everyone was there Two of my teachers were there, Ella was there, even Lightning showed up. Everyone was there, but you." Dave crackled and tears were escaping both of their eyes.

"I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Sky had told him as she started to cry even more.

"What are you saying?" Dave had asked feeling the same emotion as her.

"I can't see you anymore. I can't." She had told him more clearly. They both stood there and looked at each other with heavy hearts. Dave turned around and was leaving her porch, but he stopped and turned around and stared at her with his watery eyes.

"He made you promise didn't he? To stay away from all of us." He had asked her and she didn't respond. He felt like he had done nothing and got back into the car with his family while Sky went inside and ran up to her room to try and ignore what just happened. Sky opened up her phone and went to her voicemail to listen to the message her grandmother left her.

"Sky, I know things have been difficult lately and… I'm sorry about that. Ever since you were a little girl you have been living with so many unresolved things. Well just take it from an old woman, but those things make us who we are."

Sky continued to play the message in her head as she took a walk into the city the next day. She walked by an alleyway and saw three people running out of it in a hurry. She was curious to say why they were leaving so quickly.

"And if there's anyone destined for greatness, it's you Sky. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them, and know where ever they take you, that were always here for you."

Sky walked into the alley and saw that the three kids had spray painted a giant white hawk on the side of one of the buildings. She looked up and smile at it.

"So come on home, Sky. You're my hero and I love you." The message had ended.

The next day at school Dave and Sky were both across from each other, but not acknowledging one another. Ella was with Dave still comforting with his loss. Sky was grabbing her books as she felt some one tackle her for fun.

"Hey new official wide receiver!" Lightning was giving her a bear hug along with messing with her hair.

"How's it going, champ?" She had joked around with him.

"Good as usual. But, you're coming along girl. You're like a pro on the field, but not as good as the Lightning! Sha-Bam!" Lightning began to flex and show his chest. Sky was humored by his remark and saw something off about him. She saw that he wasn't wearing his usual "I'm #1" Shirt.

"Nice Shirt." Sky told him as she pointed at TAKA's logo on his chest.

"Yah. The chick's crazy! Plus, I heard she's like superhot!" Lightning had said as the bell rang and he made his way to class. Sky had closed her locker and was headed to class, but saw Dave doing the same. Dave simply walked by not saying. Sky had stayed back not wanting to clash with him.

"My professors used to like to tell their students that there were only 10 different plots in fiction. Well, I'm here to tell you he was wrong, there's only one. Who am I?" Mrs. Podemski had lectured her class as Sky walked in late.

"Miss Pursor, tardy again. Well at least we can always count on you." The teacher told her as she took a seat behind Dave rather than next to him.

"Sorry Mrs. I promise it won't happen again." Sky told her as she laid her bag down next to her seat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sky." She had said before continuing her lecture. Upon hearing this Sky proceeded to get closer to Dave's ear.

"Yeah, but those are the best kinds." Sky whispered in his ear. He was a bit angry at first, but he began to giggle upon hearing this.

Sky was on her night watch again and started to hear the sirens of police going off. She looked down from the building she was on to see the police cars heading south. She jumped off and began to fly her way towards the sound of the sirens.

"Just remember Sky, with great power comes great responsibility!" Her father's words rushed through her head as she flew with the police helicopters to the crime scene.


	15. TDI

Sky had gotten back from gymnastic practice a little later than usual. She had to deal with some small problems on her way home, but it only delayed her 30 minutes.

"Jiji I'm home! Sorry I'm late. There was traffic I couldn't get through." Sky yelled out to the dark and lifeless house. She walked into the kitchen and went to grab a bottle of water as she was tired from both her practice and crime fighting.

"That so called traffic was pretty good, but sloppy in my opinion." A deep voice was heard from her kitchen. Sky was freaked out and turned on the lights to reveal an African American man in a black coat, black pants, black shirt and black eye patch.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my grandfather?" She threatened him.

"Relax he's out getting tools for that leak you never fixed." He had told her which freaked her out more.

"Take a seat." He ordered her and she did as he said.

"The big bad hawk is in my presence. You made quite an impression on the city if I do say so myself. You think you're the only superhero in the world. Miss Pursor, you've become part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet." He had told her. Sky was surprised at how much he knew about her.

"How did you? Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I go by many names, but my colleagues call my "The Chef" because I'm always cooking up trouble. I'm the director of the _Tactical Operations of Trained Agents, Logistics Division_." He introduced himself.

"Huh, long name." She commented on his agency's name.

"Yes I know we're working on it." He told her.

"So why are you here?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm here to talk you about _The Defenders_ Initiative."


End file.
